Sale Garce
by Syrrianna
Summary: Et qui verrait Jack dans un rôle de domestique en 2007? Mais qui sais, peutêtre que celuici viendra découvrir le futur à sa manière! Je ne vous en dit pas plus et je vous laisse découvrir par vous même. UN CHAPITRE 8
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 Nouvelle mission

Se soir là l'équipage dormait profondément. Temps qu'à Jack, assis sur un large fauteuil bouteille de rhum à la main. Son compact posé sur la table où on pouvait voir l'aiguille tourner sans s'arrêter ou que se sois. Tout était si calme tout d'un coup, juste qu'à temps, où le regard de Jack se posa sur le compact qui s'avait arrêté soudainement en direction de l'endroit où habitait Tia Dalma. Un regard d'incompréhension se posa sur son visage. Il se leva enfila son manteau qu'il l'avait déposer sur un crochet et monta sur le pont.

- Debout bande de Pouilleux!!!!!!!!!!!! Cria t-il, On met le cap!!!!!!!!!!!!

Toute l'équipage furent surpris que leur capitaine les réveils aussi tôt. Après tout ils devait bien faire se que leur disait le capitaine. Personne n'osait lui adresser la parole de peur qui leur arrive quelque chose. Gibbs fut le premier à lui adresser la parole

- Capitaine, vers où mettons le cap???

- Chez Tia Dalma.

- Et on compte faire quoi là-bas???

- A vrai dire, j'en sais rien, lui répondis le capitaine en se dirigeant vers le bastingage afin de pouvoir crier ses ordres.

Le navire avançait dans les eaux sombres des Caraïbes. Vers les petites heures du matin on pouvait distinguer une petite cabane non loin. Jack leur demanda de les descendes lui et Will en chaloupe. À terre, ceux-ci débarquèrent.

- Jack!!!!!!

- Oui mon gars.

- Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire chez Tia?

- Alors, après toute ses année tu n'as toujours pas de patience? Lui répliqua Jack.

- Non.

- A vrai dire, j'en sais rien.

- Vous en s'avez rien? Lui dit Will en se retourna pour être face à lui. Et vous, vous n'avez toujours pas changé après toute ces années.

- Vous disiez?

- J'ai dit que vous êtes un capitaine formidable.

- Je préfère sa de cette façons.

Le silence retomba et tout deux entrèrent dans la maison de Tia Dalma. À la grande surprise Tia, elle vit Jack suivit de Will entrer dans sa sinistre demeure.

- Jackkkkkkkkkk, lui dit Tia.

-Tia Dalma. Quelle belle surprise, lui dit Jack d'un ton sarcastique.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici?

- Mon compact.

- Votre compact est brisé, rétorqua Will.

- Mon compact n'indique peut-être pas le nord, mais se n'est pas se qu'ont veut trouver, n'est-ce pas?

- Et qu'est-ce qu'ont veut trouver?

- C'est pour la raison qui nous amène jusqu'ici.

Will poussa un soupir de découragement, avant de s'intéresser à la conversation de Jack et de Tia.

- Pourquoi le compact que vous m'avez donné vous indique??? Lui demanda Jack.

- Comment pourrais-je le savoir? Se compact ne m'appartient plus, désormais il t'appartient.

- A se que je sache il vous a déjà appartenue.

- C'est exact.

- Il ne vous est jamais arriver qu'il indique quelque chose que vous ne désirer pas?

- Jamais. Celle-ci pris une courte respiration avant de reprendre. Vous avez bien dit qu'il m'indiquait.

- C'est exact.

- Je crois commencer à comprendre.

- Et?

- Reprend la mer et quelque chose se produiras, quelque chose d'exceptionnelle se produira. Tu auras une mission à accomplir et se jour là tu te rendras compte de quelque chose…

- Et de quoi je vais me rendre compte?

- Tu verras, la patience.

_J'hais cette réplique,_ pensa Jack.

Un sourire s'afficha aux lèvres de Will puis un petit rire sortit.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire? Lui demanda le capitaine.

- La patience. Je vois que vous n'en avez toujours pas.

Will eu le droit a un regard qui en disait long. Avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que se soit Jack pris la parole.

- Juste qu'à quand je vais devoir attendre.

- Pour une fois je crois que je suis de l'avis à Will. Vous n'avez toujours pas de patience. Si sa peu répondre a votre question vous aller devoir patienter encore quelque temps. Je ne peu savoir quand ceci se produira. Je ne suis pas le destin. Seul le dieu Kinato le sait.

- Et qui est se dieu « kikaco »?

- Kinato.

Jack grogna avant de reprendre :

- Peu importe, qui est se dieu?

- Kinato est le dieu du destin.

- Du destin? Intéressant. Et ou je peu le trouver?

- J'en sais rien. Je ne l'ai jamais vue moi-même. Je ne fais que l'entendre.

- Et comment faites vous pour l'entendre, l'interrompis Will.

- Lorsque je l'entend, c'est signe qui m'envoie un message et a se moment un frissons me parcours et une voix intérieur me parcours le corps. En se moment nous entreprenons une conversation. Sauve, lui seul ne peut me contacter. Jack, une mission te serras confier mais se seras à toi de la découvrir. J'en sais rien de se que seras ta mission, dès que Kinato seras prêt un message me seras parvenue et quelque chose se produiras, quelque chose que tu ne te douteras pas, quelque chose d'inoubliable. Je ne sais rien de plus mais lorsque le destin seras prêt sa se produiras. Maintenant tu n'as qu'à reprendre la mer et à attendre. Sa risque de ne pas prendre de temps.

Un frisson parcouru Jack.

_Celle-là commence à me faire peur. Qu'est-ce qu'il est supposer se produire? J'espère que Davy Jones ne seras pas mêler à l'affaire cette fois, pensa t-il._

- Maintenant je vous conseille de reprendre la mer, leur dit Tia d'un ton très doucement.

- Très bonne idée, lui répliqua Jack. Tu viens Will?

Will répondit d'un signe affirmatif de la tête. Ils s'apprêtaient à sortir de sa sinistre demeure quand Tia les arrêta.

- Jack? Demanda Tia.

- Oui.

- Lorsque le moment sera venu je te contacterai.

- Bin oui, j'attendrai le moment venue avec impatience.

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Tia. Puis tous deux sortit pour aller rejoindre la perle. Le voyage en mer continua. Après environ un mois Jack avait oublié les paroles de Tia. Ils s'étaient arrêtés à Tortuga pour une court séjour.Jack était dans une taverne en compagnie de Gibbs, Marty, Pintel et Ragetti. Il buvait bouteille après bouteille jusqu'à temps ou un frisson parcouru Jack, puis une voix lui parla.

_-Jack le temps est venu d'accomplir ta mission._

- Jack, Jack lui cria une voix familière, j'espère que se n'ai pas le rhum qui te fais perde la tête!!!!!!!!!!!

- Vous avez attendu?

- Attendu quoi Jack??? Lui demanda Gibbs.

- Bin cette voix.

-Te complètement perdu la tête mon vieux, je crois que le rhum te vas pu.

- Il est temps d'accomplir ma mission, se dit t-il à lui-même.

-Tu disais?

- Rien, je vais rentrer.

- Tu veux qu'ont accompagne?

- Je suis quand même capable de marcher jusqu'à mon navire, seul.

- D'accore, soupiras Gibbs.

C'est à se moment ou les paroles que Tia avait prononcé lors de leur dernière rencontre lui revenue en tête. _Lorsque le moment sera venu je te contacterai. _Jack eu l'impression un cours instant de ne plus être lui-même il cru d'ailleurs perde connaissance jusqu'à temps ou celui-ci se réveilla dans se qui aujourd'hui semblait être « une voiture ».

- Mais, mais….Bégaya Jack en voyant l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait.

_Chut Jack!!!!!_ Lui répondit la même voix de lorsqu'il se trouvait dans la taverne. Il la reconnue comme celle de Tia Dalma. _Ne t'inquiète pas, ne panique pas, l'endroit ou tu te trouve à l'instant n'est qu'une simple voiture. Ne parle pas et ne fait que m'écouter sa risque de t'être utile. Ta mission sera à toi de la découvrir. Afin de t'aider, nous t'avons trouvé une place de domestique chez une dame du nom de Hélène Millard et son époux monsieur Steven Dionne. Tu travailleras chez cette famille jusqu'à se que ta mission sois accomplis. Lorsque tu auras terminé tu rentreras sur ton navire comme tu y seras partit. Ah j'oubliais, tu as bien et bien changé d'époque. Tu ne te trouves plus 1745 mais en 2007. Les habits ont changer et plein autre chose. Sur se, je dois te laisser. Cette voiture te conduira chez madame Millard et monsieur Dionne. Alors prend garde à toi._

Les derniers mots quelle avait prononcé résonnait dans sa tête _.Mais c'est quoi se jeu? Je ne suis pas un domestique mais un pirate ahhhhhhhhh. Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire le ménage et toute autre corvée, sa sais ors des question. _Le conducteur de l'automobile l'interrompis de ses pensées.

- Monsieur Sparrow, vous êtes arrivé à destination.

- Bin ouais.

Jack voulu sortir mais il y avait un inconvénient, la portière.

- Mais comment s'ouvre se truc là? Souffla t'il.

- Vous avez un problème monsieur?

- Justement oui. Ce dire la chose non euh…

- Vous voulez dire la portière?

- Oui c'est sa, la portière. Je cherchais le mot.

- Attendez je vais vous l'ouvrir.

L'homme sortit de la voiture et ouvrit la porte à Sparrow.

- Merci, lui cracha Jack.

- Pourtant elle n'était pas bloquée.

- Bien, je n'ai pas l'habitude avec les portières, alors merci beaucoup, passer une bonne journée.

L'homme dévisagea Jack avant de rentrer dans sa voiture et de s'éloigner au loin. Jack était debout comme un innocent devant l'immense maison dans lequel il allait habiter pendant un long moment.


	2. Vers une nouvelle vie

_Allo, bin voila que je poste mon deuxième chapitre. _

_Vous devez surment vous demander se que le titre veux dire , mé inquiteter vous pas vous aller bien le savoir dans se chapitre si. Alors j'arrete de faire mon blablabla et je vous laisse lire_

**Chapitre 2 **Vers une nouvelle vie

Alors que Jack s'apprêtait à rentrer dans sa nouvelle demeure une femme ouvrit la porte. Celle-ci était plutôt grande et mince. Elle avait de magnifiques cheveux blonds très longs et des yeux de couleur noisette. Elle portait un t-shirt bleu avec un jeans. Tout cela paraissait très bizarre. Sa première réflexion fut : _Une femme en pantalon!!!!!!!! J'espère que je n'aurai pas le temps de vivre jusque là._

- Bonjour, vous devez être le nouveau domestique??? Fit la dame qui se trouvait devant lui. Allez entrer.

- Bonjour Mrs….? Mrs qui?

- Hélène. Hélène Millard. Appeler moi Hélène.

- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance Mrs Millard!!!!!!

- Hélène je vous pris.

- D'accord………Hélène.

- Bon je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps a vous accorder alors dépêchons nous. Le matin à exactement 7h vous devez préparer le petit déjeuner à Kassandra, la préparer et aller la porter à l'école.

- Qui est Kassandra????

- Ma fille. Je continue. Après vous aller devoir nettoyer la salle de bain avec la trousse qui est dans la garde-robe. Je vous préviens ne vous tromper pas avec celle de la cuisine, du salon ou bien tous autre pièce. Sur chaque quitte il est indiquer pour quelle salle il est utiliser. À 9h vous préparer mon petit déjeuner. À 9h 15 vous ranger la cuisine de haut en comble. Vous faites la vaisselle nettoyer la table et tous sa. Ah j'oubliais, lorsque vous préparer a manger, nous ne manger que de la nourriture saine tel que : Fruit, légume, produit laitier et toute autre nourriture saine. Nous ne mangeons pas se qui contiens du gras. Nous ne mangeons pas de margarine et de beurre acheter car sa pourrait nuire à notre santé. Nous fessons notre beurre et tous se qu'ont peu faire nous même ont le fait. Sur la vaisselle, lorsque vous la serrer vous ne devez en aucun cas y laisser des trace de doigt. Chaque jour vous devez laver toute la vaisselle. C'est pour éliminer le plus de bactérie possible. Comme le salon et les autres pièces, elles doivent être nettoyé au grand complet chaque jour. À 5h vous devez préparer un souper nutritif. Nous allons prendre le souper à 6h et a se moment vous vous joindrez a nous si vous voulez bien. Après vous faites la vaisselle, je crois que vous l'aviez deviné. Vous devez d'ailleurs préparer 2 lunches un pour moi et un second pour Kassandra. Chaque matin vous devez faire les lits et ouvrir chaque toiles et rideaux de la maison. La fin de semaine vous aller avoir a faire un dînez car nous dînons tous ensemble moi mon marie et Kassandra. A par sa le dimanche vous êtes en congé. Vous n'avez qu'à préparer les repas. Vous aller venir avec nous à l'église pour pouvoir un peu vous décontracter et pouvoir pardonner vos pêcher à dieu. Ensuite vous aller pouvoir relaxer et faire se que vous avez à faire ainsi que les fin de vos journée. Pour se travaille je vous donnerai 350 dollars par semaine. Je crois que j'ai tous dit. Si vous avez des question et je ne suis pas à la maison Kassandra seras vous répondre. Elle est habituée aux domestiques car nous en avons eu 23 différentes en 5 ans. J'espère que je n'aurais plus besoin changer, sa me ferais un énorme soulagement. Bien je vais aller vous montrer ou vous aller dormir pendant votre séjour….ici.

- Bien euh je crois que j'ai une question.

- Aller si.

- Est-ce que je suis obliger à l'église lui souffla t-il.

- Se n'est pas une question vous devez croire en dieu et en son pouvoir. On vous paye pour aller à l'église alors vous pourriez au moins faire l'effort d'aller pardonner.

- Mais, mais, mais je n'ai jamais été aller à l'église!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Voilà un bon moment pour commencer, il n'est jamais trop tard.

_Je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix._

_-_ D'accord je ferai l'essaie.

-Voilà que c'est mieux.

- Bon vous n'avez qu'à déposer vos effets personnels ici.

- Je n'ai aucun effet personnel. Attendez je vais y déposer mon manteau.

- Oui.

Jack enleva son manteau noir et son chapeau. Il enleva d'ailleurs son épée et son pistolet. La femme le dévisagea en voyant son épée et le pistolet qu'il avait déposé sur le lit.

- Monsieur, vous, vous euh c'est bien une épée et un pistolet que vous venez de déposer sur le lit??? Lui dit Hélène d'une voix apeurer.

- Oh je sais vous devez être apeurer. Vous devez vous dire un criminel. Inquiet vous pas se n'est qu'une simple épée en bois et un pistolet sans balle. Se son de vieux souvenir d'une vieille tante.

- D'accord vous me rassurer, répondit Hélène d'une voix soulager. Alors vous venez je vais vous présenter à Kassandra.

Jack ne répondit pas et se contenta de rejoindre Hélène dans une grande chambre qui contenait un lit double avec une petite table de chevet à côté. Il y avait un grand bureau à la longueur du mur. Un coffre était placé non loin de la garde-robe et une télévision était placée sur une armoire qui contenait ses vêtements. Un large miroir était placé sur mur et plusieurs tablettes étaient accrochées. Pour finir il y avait une grande fenêtre qui prenait presque que tout le mur. Une fillette d'environ 7 ans était étendue sur le lit un bouquin à la main.

- Kassandra, ma chérie!!!!!!!!!!!!

La fillette se retourna dans la direction de sa mère.

- Quoi maman?

- Bien je suis venue te présenter le nouveau domestique.

La fillette observa Jack de la tête au pied avant de reprendre.

- Vous venez d'où? Lui rétorqua la fillette en voyant ses drôle de vêtements.

- Moi?

- Oui vous. Vous croyez que je parle à qui?

- Des caraïbes trésors.

- Kassandra!!!!!!! Dit la mère de Kassandra en lui fessant de gros yeux.

- Oui maman.

- Surveille ton langage et les questions indiscrètes.

- Mais, tu veux que je dise quoi en voyant ses….euh comment dire? Vêtements.

- Kassandra Dionne.

- Désolé, lui répondit la petite d'une voix de regret.

- Bon je vais vous laisser faire connaissance. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que se soit, demander à Kassandra. Je vais revenir du travaille vers 9h. Bonne journée.

- Au revoir maman.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire avant de disparaître au fond du couloir. Le silence avait repris avant que Jack l'interrompe.

- Alors, euh… commença Jack, moi c'est Jack Sparrow.

- Comme si je ne savais pas. Sa fait exactement 1 mois que sait que allions avoir un nouveau domestique. Alors si cela ne vous dérange pas j'aimerais finir mon livre.

- De quoi parle ton livre?

- Bien mon parle d'un pirate nommer Joe et se pirate est le plus grand tous les temps.

- Moi je ne suis pas sur.

- Pourquoi? Le regarda la fillette.

Jack vint s'asseoir près de la fillette d'un air désespérer. Pour lui, sa place n'était pas ici, elle était au près de la perle noir et de son équipage. Ici il savait qu'il n'aurait rien de tout sa. C'était presque comme une prison sans clé pour l'ouvrir. Il devait trouver sa mission pour pouvoir quitter cet endroit qui n'était pas sa place. Les enfants ou en plus précis une fillette n'était pas lui le ménage autant plus. Jack repris.

- Bien moi je connais une histoire dont le pirate est beaucoup plus rusé. Je suis sure que cette histoire tu ne l'a connais pas.

- Alors vous pourriez me la raconter???

- Bien, je crois que j'ai une idée.

- Ah oui!!!! Quoi?

- Bien si on attendrais a se soir et lorsque tu seras prête a te coucher je te la raconterai c'est ok???

- D'accord, mais je ne veux pas que vous oublié.

- Inquiète toi pas petite, cap… Jack Sparrow n'oublie rien.

La petite lui fit un sourire et replongea dans sa lecture. Jack sourit a son tour puis quitta la chambre. _Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui raconter. Je sais mes aventures mais je ne suis pas pour prononcer mon nom Le capitaine Jack Sparrow, mais sa fait bizarre non? Bon je trouverai bien quelque chose. Je devrais trouver vite un moyen de ficher le quand d'ici sa serais une meilleur idée. Je crois que j'aurai assez de temps pour y songer._ Les secondes, les minutes et puis les heures passèrent puis vint le temps du souper. Jack était assis sur le lit de sa chambre et songeais encore comment il allait quitter cet endroit. Puis une voix douce se fit entendre derrière lui.

- Monsieur, fit la fillette d'une voix mélodieuse.

Jack se retourna sans dire un mot. Kassandra était venue s'asseoir près de lui.

- Vous voudriez m'excuser pour caractère tout à l'heure? Lorsque je me suis moqué de vous.

- Tu sais trésors, ce n'est pas la première fois que quelqu'un se moque de moi comme tu dis.

- D'autre personnes se sont déjà moquer de vous???

- Bien a vrai dire énormément.

- Oh!!! Mais est-ce que c'était pour la même raison?

- A vrai dire, non.

- Alors c'était pourquoi???

- Bin, plein de chose. Ou je reste le monde ne veut pas de moi.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce, parce que euh…. Il dise que je suis différent.

- En quoi???

- Plein de chose.

- Par exemple vos habit?

- Non des choses que toi tu es encore beaucoup trop jeune pour comprendre.

- D'accord. Vous venez me border maintenant et me raconter votre histoire de pirates.

Jack soupira puis suivit la fillette jusqu'à sa chambre._ Pourquoi faut il que se soit toujours moi qui sois pris au piège. Cette saloperie fillette va finir par m'envoûter. _Kassandra leva les couverture et si coucha tant qu'à Jack celui-ci ferma les rideaux et vint s'asseoir près de l'enfant.

- Il y a très longtemps de cela, à vrai dire dans les années 1745 vivait un pauvre pirate qui naviguait sous les ordres de la navire marchande. Jusqu,au jour ou celui-ci sur son chemin croisa un bateau à faire peur, c'était le Hollandais Volant. Le capitaine du navire appeler Davy Jones arrêta le pirate nommer Jackie Arrow.

- Qui êtes vous??? Demanda Davy Jones avant de s'apprêter à le tuer.

- Qui? Moi? Fit le pirate.

- Oui vous.

- Jackie Arrow.

- Vous me sembler très intelligent, courageux, près à braver tous les dangers.

- Oui.

- Bien j'aurais une offre à vous faire.

- Aller si.

- Je vous offre le navire le plus rapide des Caraïbes plus le titre de capitaine a une condition!!!!

Le regarde de Jackie changea vite un large sourire.

- Je vous sa a la condition que si dans 13 ans le bateau ne met ramener vous aller avoir une dette a payer envers moi. Est-ce que cette idée vous plait?

- Oui. J'accepte.

Celui-ci fit sortir des profondeur de l'océan le navire qui portait le nom la perle noir. Jackie fut le capitaine de la perle noir jusqu'à temps ou un navire attaqua le sien. Jackie était seul mais il se battit avec son épée mais son adversaire emporta. Celui-ci pris donc possession de la perle noire. Ce qui fit de Jackie fut pire. Il le lâcha sur une île déserte et l'abandonna en lui donnant un pistolet qui contenait une seule. Celui-ci resta trois jour et trois allonger sur la plage jusqu'à se que les animaux fut habituer a sa présence. Le quatrième matin il attrapa deux tortue de mer les attacha ensemble avec des humains et s'en fit un radeau. Il navigua des jours et des nuits jusqu'à se qu'il arrive sur île appeler Tortuga. Là il connu Gibbs et d'autre personne. Après 10 ans à rester sur la même île, il décida de partir. Il prit un petit bateau qu'un homme lui avait offert et partit à la recherche d'une nouvelle aventure. Un jour Jackie vu une affiche ou il était inscrit « pirate vous êtes prévenue » et il avait des cadavres pendus au côté de l'affiche.

Jack ne pu continuer son histoire car l'enfant c'était endormis. Il observa la fillette pour la première fois de la journée. L'enfant était plutôt châtaine et petite. Elle avait de long cheveux onduler. _Pas si laide que sa pour une fillette. Elle va faire pleurer des cœur celle là. _Se fut les dernières penser de Jack avant qu'il éteigne la lumière. Il dirigea vers sa chambre s'allongea en se disant que demain se serait une longue journée.

_Sa c'était mon deuxième chapitre!!!!!!!!! J'espère que vous avez apprécier. _

_Le troisième chapitre devrait arriver la semaine prochaine si il y a aucun changement. Il s'intitulra:un début a tout._

_Sur se je vous laisse_

_Syrrianna_


	3. un début à tout

_Voilà un nouvceau chapitre comme je vous l'avait promis. J'ai eu des petites difficultés à le terminé mais sa va il est faites. Je suis désoler pour les fautes mais se n'est pas de ma faute si ma relectrice est partit au mexique lol Alors j'aimerais remercié une de mes lectrices qui ne peut-etre pas reviewer mé se n'est pas grave alors merci Pat._

_Ah si vous avez remarquer à la fin du chapitre 2 sa se termine par une histoire. Si vous avez remarquer c,est Jack qui recaonte son histoire version imaginer. se chapitree si se termine d'aillleur par une histoire mé se n'est pas identique comme dans le film. J'ai rajouter qulque détail et j'en ai enlever. Apres tout il la raconte quand meme a une fillette de 7ans lol._

_sur se je vais arreter de faire mon blablabla et je vous laisse lire._

Chapitre 3 Un début à tout

La nuit s'était écoulée et le soleil montrait déjà ses premières lueurs du jour. Jack était étendue sur son lit et dormait profondément. 6h était passé, Jack n'était toujours pas levé. Soudain une voix douce vint le réveiller.

- Monsieur, monsieur Sparrow.

Jack ouvra un œil puis l'autre. Il pu remarquer le visage d'Hélène.

- Monsieur Sparrow, vous vous levez????

Jack se leva aussitôt en bousculant ses couvertures de l'autre côté.

- Oui oui je me lève.

- Je vous attendrai à la salle à manger.

- D'accord.

Jack se leva en vitesse. Il replaça ses couvertures du mieux qu'il pu. Puis descendit à la salle à manger où Hélène l'attendait.

- Bonjour!!!!! Lui fit t'elle en souriant. Vous avez bien dormit????

- J'aurais pu mieux dormir.

- C'est bien normal, c'est votre première nuit dans un endroit que vous ne connaisser pas.

- Oui c'est sur.

- Vous voulez du café???

Jack leva les yeux vers celle-ci. _Vous n'auriez pas mieux? Comme du rhum. _

_-_ Non merci.

Celle-ci lui sourit. Puis Kassandra descendit des escaliers. Un sourire s'élargit sur ses lèvres en voyant Jack.

- Bonjour maman, bonjour monsieur.

- Allo ma chérit!!!!! Bien dormit???

- Oui maman.

- Je dois partir travailler, si il y a quelque chose pendant que Kassandra seras à l'école, vous n'avez qu'à appeler au numéro sur le réfrigérateur.

Jack ne put ajouter quoi que se soit car celle-ci avait quitter la pièce.

- Et bien, vous me faites mon petit déjeuner??? Commença Kassandra. J'ai école tout à l'heure.

- Tu as dit, que tu voulais que je te fasse ton petit déjeuner?

- Oui j'ai dit cela.

_Alors bonne chance Jack._ Jack sortit deux tranches de pain les mit sur le comptoir et puis sortit du beurre fait maison du réfrigérateur. Il graissa les deux tranches de pain et les colla ensemble. Il déposa son petit déjeuner sur la table. La fillette pris se qui semblait être son déjeuner dans ses main puis pris une première bouché. Celle-ci fit une face de dégoût.

- Wouach, qu'est-ce que vous avez mit l'a dedans? Je crois que je préfère le faire moi-même.

- Pourquoi se n'est pas correcte.

- C'est affreusement dégoûtant. Vous avez un don pour les histoires, mais se qui s'agit des repas là c'est autre chose.

Jack lui fit un petit sourire. Tant qu'a elle, elle venait de placer deux toasts dans le grille-pain. Elle se fit un petit déjeuner, le mangea puis sortit de la pièce. Elle était partit faire sa toilette du matin.

- Monsieur Sparrow, lui cria t-elle, vous pourriez venir m'aider???

Jack arriva aussitôt.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Bien vous pourriez venir me vair ma demi-queue?

- Ta quoi???

- M'arranger les cheveux en plus clair???

- Mais, mais je ne sais pas comment…. faire sa.

- Bien se n'est pas dure, tu ne fais que prendre la moitié de mes cheveux et les attacher avec cette élastique et enduite y mettre cette boucle.

- Je crois que je vais essayer.

Jack sépara ses cheveux et pris la partit dans haut et les attacha avec un élastique. Mais pour la boucle se fut autre chose. Il avait pris le ruban et l'attacha en simple nœud.

- C'est terminé? Questionna la fillette.

- Bin oui.

- Merci.

La fillette lui sourie tendrement puis quitta la pièce pour enfiler son uniforme scolaire._ Je suis supposer répondre quoi après un si charmant sourire???_ Jack se rendue dans la chambre de Kassandra. Celle-ci venait d'enfiler un magnifique uniforme. Kassandra portait une jupe carreau té en diaconal de couleur rouge rosé et noir. Avec un chemisiez du même style et petite cravate noir.

- Oh!!!!!! Jolie la demoiselle!!!!!

- Merci.

- Tu compte aller comme sa?

- Mais à l'école. Pourquoi?

- Parce que euh… Tu es tout simplement ravissante.

- Sa s'appelle une uniforme.

- Pourtant ses très jolie.

- Je ne trouve pas. Bon vous venez.

- où???

- Bien me porter à l'école!!!!! Ma mère ne veut pas que je traverse les rues toute seules.

- Bin euh… je, je, je ne connaît pas se village!!!!

- A vrai dire c'est une ville. Nous sommes à San Francisco

- Peu importe.

- Vous venez je n'ai envie d'être en retard à l'école.

Jack enfila son manteau puis rejoint la fillette qui l'attendait dehors.

- Vous aller terminer l'histoire se soir???

- Bien oui.

Après avoir traverser plusieurs coins de rue, il entra dans la cour d'une grande batiste.

- Oh, les écoles ont bien grandis depuis mon dernier voyage à Port-Royal.

- Vous dites???

- Oh rien.

- Bien, au revoir.

- Aure voir trésors. Oh j'oubliais…

- Quoi???

- Bien, il n'y aurait pas du rhum chez toi???

- Du quoi???

- Du rhum.

- Je crois pas, mais sa l'air drôlement bon.

- C'n'est pas pour les enfants.

- Bon d'accord, au revoir.

Jack lui souria puis pris la route pour terminer ses taches ménagères. Lorsqu'il marchait les gens le dévisageaient un après l'autre. Celui-ci se rendit chez madame Millard en ignorant tout regard. Une fois rentrer celui-ci plongea dans se qui semblait être son nouveau « métier ». Jack pris la liste des choses à faire qu'Hélène avait déposé sur la table avant de partir.

- 1.Ouvrir toile et rideau.

2. Faire les lits.

3. Nettoyer la cuisine de haut en comble.

4. Faire la lessive.

5. Nettoyer le salon.

6. Nettoyer la salle de bain.

7. Nettoyer les chambres.

C'est quoi après nettoyer la litière du chat?

Jack froissa la feuille dans ses mains et la jeta aussitôt à la poubelle.

- Je crois que je n'ai pas finis.

Jack pris la trousse de nettoyage pour la cuisine et se mit à l'ouvrage. En premier il sortit toute la vaisselle que contenaient les armoires, puis la déposa sur la table. Il prit un seau et le remplie d'eau chaude. (Jack ne connaît pas l'existence des lavabos, de toute manière il vient bien d'une autre époque!!!!!) Il commença par lavé les assiettes ensuite les verres et ainsi de suite.

- Il en reste beaucoup de cette vaisselle???

Le ménage des chambres, de la salle de bain, du salon et tout autre pièce ne se fessa pas comme prévue. Plusieurs objets furent abîmés mais comme d'habitude Jack trouvait réponse à tout. Les vêtements n'était pas très bien lavé mais se n'était mieux que rien. _Mais d'où sa sort ses euh… comment dire? Ses machines là. J'en ai mare du ménage!!! Je ne c'est pas se que Tia veux me faire découvrir en jouant au domestique d'une Madame propreté mais je crois pas trouvé grand-chose._ Jack soupira. La journée c'était plutôt bien passé malgré ses plusieurs gâchis. La maison paraissait presque parfaite. Il ne lui manquait qu'à serrer les quelques objets qui restait et se serait parfait. Lorsqu'il eu finit de ranger et qu'il s'apprêtait a essayer de faire de quoi manger, il entendit une porte se fermer brusquement. Des pas fort se fit entendre prêt de lui. Il se retourna et vit la fillette s'approcher de lui toute amocher. _Je croit quelle n'ait pas de très bonne humeur!!!!! Je pense que je serais mieux de quitter la pièce._ Jack s'apprêtais a sortir quand il entendit la fillette commencer a parler on pourrais dire plutôt crier.

- Vous avez vue se que vous avez fait? La fillette éclata en sanglot.

- Justement, non.

- Vous avez vue dans l'état que je suis? Kassandra ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de pleurer.

Jack la regarda de la tête au pied et remarqua qu'elle était bien et belle amocher. La jupe qu'elle portait était a moitié déchirer et le blouson d'ailleurs. Ses cheveux était tout décoiffer, peut-être pire que quand elle était partit.

- Oui j'ai vue, reprit Jack.

- Vous êtes qu'un salo…..

- Who mademoiselle, on surveille son langages.

- Et pourquoi je le surveillerais? Vous, vous croyez que vous êtes mieux? Vous ne savez même pas arranger des cheveux, je me demande encore pourquoi maman vous a engager. Je suis sure que vous ne savez pas faire le ménage. Vous n'êtes pas un domestique.

_A se point de vue là, elle a raison. Je ne suis peut-être pas un domestique mais je suis plutôt doué pour un débutant. _Avant que Jack est pu ajouter quoi que se soit, Kassandra avait quitter la pièce. Jack réfléchis un instant, et vint à comprendre se que Kassandra voulait dire. C'était de sa faute de l'état en lequel elle était. C'était lui qui n'était pas domestique, qu'il n'avait jamais fait de ménage même à bord de son propre navire. Il n'avait jamais eu d'enfant et il les avait toujours détesté. Pourquoi aujourd'hui il devait être coincé avec une fillette qui n'à même a moitié de sa vie de vécu. Le pauvre, il ne savait quoi dire face aux réflexions de l'enfant. Même si il refusait de se l'avouer, elle avait raison.

Jack monta à l'étage où se trouvait la fillette en larme étendu sur son lit.

- Tu sais trésors, j'ai bien réfléchis et je crois que tu as raison, je ne sais pas tu tout arranger des cheveux ni préparer une fillette. J'avais toujours détesté les enfants mais toi c'est différent. Je me débrouille plutôt bien pour le ménage.

- Mais, mais…mais j'ai dit sa sans y penser. C'est à moi à être désoler. Et si je ne m'excuse pas, maman va être de mauvaise humeur, alors mieux le faire maintenant que plus tard. Mais je me excuser parce que je suis vraiment désoler, c'est clair sa?

- D'après toi trésor, lorsque ont décide de s'excuser c'est parce qu'ont n'est vraiment désoler. Sinon à quoi sa sers?

- Bien à ne pas que sa maman la chicane.

- Et ta mère, elle est souvent là à la maison??? J'ai l'impression qu'elle n'à pas grand temps pour te corriger, est-ce que je me trompe?

- Non. Maman part souvent lorsque je suis encore couché le matin et elle revient lorsque je suis couché le soir. Entre temps, je ne la vois que le samedi et le dimanche. Encore là, si elle est appeler pour travailler elle y va. Souvent on ne la vois qu'à la messe car y tient qu'ont y aille en famille. Pour elle le travail est plus important que sa propre famille.

- Et pour ton père?

- Mon père, lui n'est là que la fin de semaine. Le samedi on prend le souper tous ensemble mais il passe la journée à faire autre chose que je suis trop jeune pour faire ou bien il reprend le sommeil perdu. Alors je le vois qu'à l'église et au souper de samedi. A par sa il travail toute la semaine au tribunal de New York. Quelque fois il peu pas rentrer pour noël et maman n'ont plus alors je passe noël toute seule. L'an dernier papa n'à pas rentrer et maman est allé le rejoindre. Je suis resté toute seule avec madame Lourchi, notre ancienne bonne qui est partit pour se marier avec le beau Valentino. Noël qui s'envient je vais encore le passer toute seule car la fin de semaine dernière papa nous a annoncé qu'il ne serais pas là pour noël et il invitais maman encore une fois à venir avec lui. Vous savez que c'est dans deux semaines noël et que je n'ai pas envie de le passer seule encore une fois mais après tout sa commence à être une habitude.

- Alors tu n'as qu'à faire comme si tu ne connaissais pas la fête.

- Comment voulez vous donc que j'oublie cette joyeuse fête tout le monde parle dans les rues?

- C'est sur. Bien, on le passera tout les deux. Tu ne seras pas seul.

La fillette sourit avant de reprendre.

- Vous feriez sa?

- Bien si tes excuse son sincère.

- Oh oui il sont.

Kassandra lui sauta au bras.

- Vous désirer qu'ont face à souper ensemble? Je pourrais vous aider.

- D'accord.

Tout deux descendirent et prépara un souper. Après Jack s'occupa de laver la fillette la mettre en nuit. La fillette leva les couverture de sont lit et s'étendit.

- Vous me la raconter la fin de cette histoire?

- Bien je ne fais que la commencer.

- Bien raconter moi la suite.

- D'accord. Dis moi ou j'étais rendu?

- Le capitaine Jackie Arrow venait de lire une affiche ou il était inscrit « pirates vous êtes prévenue » et il est rentré à Port-Royal.

- Je continue. Le capitaine rentra au port de Port-Royal quand un homme lui parla.

- Monsieur sa coûte un shilling pour amarrer un bateau. Tout d'abords je veux savoir votre nom.

- Et si on disait 3 shillings et on oubliait le nom.

- Et bien, bien venue à Port-Royal monsieur Smith.

Jackie souria puis se dirigea vers une petite table et vola le portefeuille de l'homme puis continua sa route. Il se rendit plus loin ou deux hommes habillés en rouge l'arrêtèrent.

- Ce quai est strictement interdit aux civils, je suis désoler monsieur.

- Si j'en vois un j'en voit un je vous en informe immédiatement.

Jackie prit une respiration avant de reprendre.

- Apparemment il se passe un évènement extraordinaire au fort, comment se peut-il que de brillant offier t'elle que vous n'est pas mériter une invitation?

- Pour que les civils n'est pas accès à se quai.

- C'est un lieu qui vous honore je veut dire. Mais il me semble légèrement qu'un navire tel que celui-ci rend se navire super flue.

- A vrai dire l'intrépide est le maître de ses hauts à dire vrai. Mais aucun navire ne se compare à l'intercepteur au point de vue vitesse.

- Mais je crois qu'il y en a un. Il parait qu'il est très rapide presque inexplicable. La perle noire.

- Mais aucun vrai navire ne se compare à l'intercepteur.

- La perle noire est un vrai navire, dit l'un deux.

- Non ses faux dit l'autre.

Tout les deux commencèrent à se chicaner pour dire si la perle noire était un vrai navire. Pendant se temps Jack partit sur un navire.

Les deux voulu le faire quitter le navire mais celui-ci ne voulait pas. Il commença a raconter sa vie au deux homme qui eux ne le croyait pas. Jusqu'à se que une jeune dame tomba à l'eau. Jackie se retourna vers les deux militaires qui semblaient rien faire.

- Vous n'aller pas la sauver?

- Mais je ne sais pas nager, moi, dit l'un des militaires.

L'autre fit un signe négatif de la tête. Ensuite, Jackie sauta dans l'eau et alla secourir la demoiselle en détresse. Il la sortit de l'eau et lui enleva son corset afin qu'elle puis respirer. La jeune fille cracha de l'eau et se releva en direction de son père qui lui donna une couverture pour la sécher. A se moment plusieurs militaires arriva et pointa une arme sur lui. Le père de la jeune fille qui se nommait en réalité Élisabeth, ordonna qu'ont le pend. Mais Élisabeth ne voulant pas pendre son sauveur intervint devant le commodore James Norrington.

- Un simple merci serait demise, lui dit le commodore en lui tendant la main. Jackie qui lui ne savait de se qu'était l'intention du commodore il lui tendit la main. James lui releva la manche de sa chemise en toiles avant de le traiter de pirate.

- Commodore je me doit d'insister, commença Élisabeth. Pirate ou pas, cet homme m'a sauvé la vie.

Élisabeth du beau intervenir mais rien a faire, personne ne voulait l'écouter. Élisabeth écoeurer de parler dans le vide se plaça devant Jackie qui lui était menotter. Jackie profita de l'occasion pour se sauver. Il mit ses menotte au tour tu coup de la demoiselle.

- Maintenant je vous pris de me remettre mes affaires.

Les militaires n'ayant autres choix de lui remettre ses affaires, il lui remirent ses effets personnels. Élisabeth lui installa son chapeau et ses autres effets personnels. Ensuite Jackie repoussa la jeune fille dans les militaires et leur dit :

- Messieurs, souvenez-vous toujours du jour ou vous avez failli capturer le capitaine Jackie Arrow.

Puis celui-ci s'accrocha après un potos sauta après un autre potos et se laissa glisser sur un genre de file. Il courut jusqu'à une forge ou il allait essayer de se cacher et enlever ses foutu menotte. Il essaya avec plusieurs objet mais en vint, il ne réussi pas. C'est alors qu'il vit un âne. Il brûla l'âne avec un tisonnier et mit la chaîne de ses menottes dans le mécanisme qui les coupa. À sa plus grande surprise un homme rentra dans la forge et Jackie se cacha. Le jeune homme qui avait rentré dans la forge se nommait Will. Will partit pour toucher au chapeau de Jackie qu'il avait oublié par malheur a cette place mais Jackie lui en empêcha avec son épée.

- On ne touche pas à mon chapeau.

- Vous êtes l'homme qu'il recherche, le pirate.

Un combat d'épée commença entre les deux hommes jusqu'à temps ou la porte commença à branler. Les militaires étaient à l'extérieur. Jackie n'ayant pourtant pas le choix, sortit son pistolet et menaça Will.

- Laisse moi sortir.

- Je ne peux pas m'effacer et vous laisser échappé.

- Aller pousse toi. Cette balle ne t'était pas destinée.

Tout à coup l'homme qui c'était endormit dans la forge et n'avait pas vue Jackie rentrer lui donna un coup de bouteille en vitre sur la nuque. Celui-ci tomba inconscient. Évidemment lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était enfermé dans une cellule. Norrington devait surment l'avoir coincé lorsqu'il était enfermé. A quoi bon il risquait la potence d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Jack croyant que la fillette c'était endormit se leva mais une main lui en empêcha.

- Vous voulez continuez je vous pris.

- Désoler mademoiselle mais il est tard et tu dois dormir.

- Mais c'est pas amusant dormir. Sa me rend dingue que tout les adulte me dise toute la même chose : « Kassandra il est temps de dormir », souffla t-elle pour elle-même en se revirent sur le côté.

- Je t'ai entendue jeune demoiselle.

- Tant pis.

- Bonne nuit.

- Vous aller vous coucher vous aussi?

- Ouais. Alors bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit, grogna t-elle.

Jack redescendit à la cuisine ou Hélène était rentré un peu plus tôt.

- Bonsoir, commença t-elle.

- Bonsoir.

- Kassandra dort?

- Oui, oui.

« Se n'est même pas vrai. Je ne dors pas. Et vous, vous m'aviez dit que vous iriez dormir alors vous m'avez mentit » cria l'enfant de sa chambre.

- C'est une enfant, on ne peut rien lui cacher, dit Hélène.

- Vous pouvez le dire. Bien bonne nuit je crois que je vais aller dormir. Une longue journée m'attend demain.

Celle-ci sourit et Jack monta à l'escalier jusqu'à sa chambre et s'étendit sur son lit. Se ne fut pas long qu'il s'endormit.

_Et c,était le chapitre_ _3. J'espere que vous avez appréciez. Vous pourriez me laisser une tite review en appuyant aur le tit bouton go en bas de la page sa m'encouragerais a finir d,écrire mon chapitree 6. J'ai beaucoup de difficulter avec. Je vous promet que la semaine prochaine je vous poste le chapitre 4. _

_Syrrianna_


	4. Souvenir Heureux

_Voilà pour mon 4iem chapitre comme je vous l'avais promis mais je ne vous promet rien pour la semaine prochaine. Sans tarder je vous laisse lire._

**Chapitre 4 Souvenir Heureux**

Les journées passaient très vite et la relation entre Jack et Kassandra s'améliorait de mieux en mieux. Jack s'était bien adapté à sa nouvelle époque. Il s'était d'ailleurs adapté au nouveau vêtement. Le nouveau complet de Jack lui allait à merveille. Qui aurait pu croire un jour que Jack deviendrait domestique et qu'il porterait des vêtements de riche (comme il disait). Les jours passèrent puis les semaines. Noël approchait très vite.

Jack se tenait devant une vitrine de magasin à admirer de magnifique poupée de porcelaine. Puis une jolie jeune femme d'une trentaine d'année vint l'interrompe de ses pensés.

- Elles sont jolie n'est-ce pas?

- Euh oui, oui.

- Moi c'est Milly.

- Jack.

- Enchanté. Vous venez pas du coin n'est-ce pas?

- Non.

- Moi non plus. Je viens en réalité d'une petite île nommer Malabar.

- Où est-ce situé?

- Dans les caraïbes. Autrefois c'était une île de pirates.

- Depuis environ combien d'année elle n'est plus une île de pirates?

- Environ 150ans. Elle portait le nom de Tortuga autrefois.

Jack se retourna vers la dame d'un coup vif.

- Vous avez bien dit Tortuga?

- Oui c'est se que j'ai dit.

_Je me demande pourquoi elle Tortuga c'est transformer en une île de simple paysan et de riche au lieu de rester comme elle l'était il y a 300 ans environ._

- Vous avez des enfants? La coupa soudainement Milly.

- Moi? Non. Pourquoi?

- Bien c'est rare que les tipes qui n'ont pas d'enfant se promène devant une boutique de fillette.

- Je ne faisait observer les poupée et je me demandais si l'une d'entre plairais à Kassandra.

- Qui est Kassandra?

- Ah la fillette à la dame pour qui je travaille.

- Kassandra ne serait pas la fille à madame Millard?

- Oui, pourquoi?

- Tout le monde connaît cette dame. Elle est assez réputer dans cette ville qu'elle ne pourrait passer inaperçu. Alors, dites-moi, vous ne seriez pas par hasard le nouveau domestique qu'elle a engager il y a une coupe de semaine?

- Oui, pourquoi?

La jeune femme s'étouffa de rire.

- Oh désoler. Vous, domestique? Vous voulez rire.

- Et oui ma jolie, je suis leur nouveau domestique.

- D'accord je vous crois. Mais comment faites vous pour faire le ménage de cette immense maison donc aucune bactérie ne doit entrer?

- Bien je fais mon possible.

- Félicitation. Dire que je suis capable de faire le ménage de mon loyer et vous, vous faites le ménage jour et nuit jusqu'à se que il n'y ait aucune bactérie.

- Bien un de ces jours vous viendrai faire votre petit tour, je vous montrer, lui dit-il avec son petit sourire de coin.

- D'accord.

- Hum, je croit que j'ai choisit.

- Choisit quoi?

- Bien la poupée de porcelaine.

- Lequel?

- Celle-ci. La femme et l'homme pirate.

- Vous croyez qu'elle aimera?

- Sur ment.

Elle lui sourit puis elle rentra avec jack à l'intérieur. Jack sortit un billet de 50 dollars de sa poche et le donna à la vendeuse. Elle lui remit quelques sous et lui souhaita une bonne fin de journée.

- Vous aller lui offrir pour noël? Commença Milly.

- Oui.

- Vous compter l'emballer?

- Comment?

- L'emballer. Prendre un papier de couleur et le coller autour de la boite.

- Non, je ne crois pas.

- D'après moi, tu n'as aucune idée comment faire.

- Je crois que vous avez raison.

- Vous voulez que je vous aide?

- Si cela ne vous dérange pas trop.

- Non, non. Vous viendrai se soir et je vous aiderai.

- Se soir, mais, mais je ne sais même pas ou vous habiter.

- Ici même, lui dit elle en pointant un loyer non loin d'elle. Alors à se soir.

- À se soir.

Jack pris la route en vitesse. Lorsqu'il arriva Hélène était assise à la table et semblait attendre quelqu'un.

- Alors bonjour monsieur Sparrow.

- Bon Dieu de merde!!!!!! J'ai oublié de préparer à souper.

- Non, non, c'est moi qui suis arrivé de bonheur. Oh, et qu'est-ce que vous tenez à la main?

- Oh rien, une petite course que je dois serré toute suite.

- D'accord, je vous attends pour le souper.

- Oui.

Jack monta serrer les poupées de porcelaine à l'étage puis redescendit à la salle à manger. À sa grande surprise, le repas était fait. Sur la table se tenait plain de repas gracieux que Jack n'avait jamais vue depuis son arrivé.

- Vous venez manger?

- Mais, mais….euh c'est ce n'est pas a vous a faire le souper.

- Bien, monsieur Sparrow je ne suis peut-être pas une domestique mais cette maison m'appartient depuis toujours alors sa me donne le droit de faire mes propre repas.

- Bon d'accord. Pourquoi pas en profiter.

Tous trois mangèrent en silence jusqu'à se que Jack le coupe.

- Madame, est-ce qu'il aurait problème si je quittait la maison se soir?

- Et pourquoi il y aurait t-il problème?

- Bah chez pas.

- Ou compter vous aller?

- C'est un secret.

- D'accord, je n'ai pas l'intention de venir me mêler de vos affaires personnelles.

Jack souria face a ses paroles. Puis il finit de manger. Il s'apprêta à faire la vaisselle qu'une main l'an empêcha.

- Laisser, je vais là faire. Aller partez, vous avez sur ment autre chose à faire, lui dit tendrement Hélène.

- D'accord, je crois que je ne riposterai pas.

Celle-ci lui sourit puis Jack quitta la pièce. I marcha dans de sombre rue jusqu'au petit loyer que la jeune femme lui avait indiquer a peu près en fin d'après-midi. Il frappa à la porte.

- Oui, cria la voit de la jeune femme.

Jack ouvrit la porte avec délicatesse.

- Oh bonjour, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir si tôt.

- Bien si vous voulez je peu y aller et revenir plus tard.

- Oh non, rester, je ne voulais pas dire sa. Enlever votre veste et venez vous asseoir à la cuisine.

Jack sourit puis s'assit sur une chaise de la cuisine. Il observa la pièce dans lequel il était. La pièce était plutôt petite et remplit de plusieurs meuble. Pour la première fois de la journée il examina Milly. Elle était plutôt grande et de grands cheveux brun retombait sur ces épaules. Ils étaient rattachés avec une pince brune. Celle-ci avait de magnifiques yeux bleu océan. Elle portait une paire de jeans bleu marin avec un chandail vert pâle. SA peau était lisse. Jack était perdu dans son regard. Pour la première fois de sa vie il sentit un sentiment d'amour lui traverser le corps. Il ne savait ni quoi dire ni quoi faire.

- Vous voulez quelque chose à boire? Demanda t-elle.

Jack ne répondit pas et se contenta de regarder la jeune femme comme si il n'en aurait jamais vu. Il était obsédé par son charme. Est-ce vraiment sa l'amour? Se demandait t-il. Avant que ses pensées ne l'aient toute emporter Milly répéta sa question.

- Jack, voulez vous quelque chose à boire?

- Euh, moi?

- Oui vous. Je ne vois aucune personne dans cette maison que vous et moi.

- Oh, désoler j'était perdu dans mes pensés pour la énième fois.

- Ah quoi pensiez vous?

- A rien du tout, rien d'intéressant je veux dire.

- Vous voulez quelque chose à boire?

- Comme?

- Boisson gazeuse, jus où je pourrais bien vous offrir une petite bière. Non je rigole.

- Disons que je ne dirais pas non à une bière. Depuis quand, conservez vous des bières dans votre réfrigérateur?

- Disons que je ne déteste pas sa, à l'occasion.

Jack lui fit un petit sourire puis celle-ci ouvrit le réfrigérateur et en sortit deux bières Molson DRY. Elle en remit une à Jack qui lui l'ouvrit sans hésitation.

- Vous voulez que je vous l'ouvre?

- Pourquoi pas.

Elle lui tendit la bouteille et celui-ci l'ouvrit. Il lui redonna et prit une grande gorger. Après tout, sa faisait quand même un mois qu'il n'en avais bu!!!!!!!!!!!!! Se soir là Jack ne se soûla pas.

- Jack, demanda soudainement Milly, on l'emballe ou non votre paquet?

- J'avais complètement oublié.

Elle lui sourit puis celle-ci revint avec un magnifique papier de couleur rose. Elle lui montra comment faire pour en faire un magnifique paquet cadeau. Après, Milly y ajouta un ruban rouge puis y fit une boucle.

- Vous croyez que sa lui plaira un papier rose?

- Bien, vous m'avez bien dit que s'était une fillette assez féminine?

- Ouais!!!!

- Sa lui plaira.

Elle lui sourit puis celui-ci prit une longue gorgée de bière. Jack se rendit bientôt compte qu'il devenait de plus en plus proche de cette jeune femme. Ils se voyaient très souvent à vrai dire presque tous les jours. Jack montra à Milly comment il faisait pour faire tout se ménage en une journée. Jour après jour ils tombèrent amoureux l'un de l'autre. Jack n'avait jamais ressentit un sentiment aussi profond depuis l'âge de 17 ans. Il se rappela avoir tomber amoureux d'une jeune fille du nom de Sarah James. En regardant de plus en plus Milly, il trouvait qu'elle ressemblait à cette femme qu'il avait tant aimée lorsqu'il était encore jeune homme. Sont sourire était identique et sont regard de même. Seul sa couleur de cheveux n'était pareille. Sa délicatesse et sa façon d'y parler lui rappelaient tous ses heureux souvenirs. Mais hélas il l'avait complètement oublié depuis des années. Pourquoi l'avait t-il abandonné sans un au revoir ou un adieu? Pourquoi lui avait t-il mentit? Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit toute la vérité pendant qu'il en était temps? Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit se qu'il ressentait? Aujourd'hui tout était trop tard. Pourquoi l'avait t-il abandonner pour devenir pirate? Toute réponse resterait anonyme au plus profond de lui.

Le temps avait passé si vite et s'était déjà la veille de noël. Se soir là jack était assis sur le balcon extérieur de la maison. Pour la première fois depuis vingt-cinq ans une larme coula sur sa joue puis une autre et d'autre se versèrent sans qu'il puisse les arrêter. Au même moment Kassandra vint s'asseoir près de lui.

- Mais, mais…commença la petite, mais vous n'avez jamais pleuré jusqu'ici.

Jack ne dit rien et se contenta de regarder la petite dans les yeux et la serrer dans ses bras. L'enfant sourit et se blotti contre lui en versent quelque larme quel ne put empêcher de couler. Tous deux restèrent en cette même position jusqu'à se que les douze coups de minuit sonna. Kassandra se leva puis lui sourit.

- Vous venez j'ai un présent pour vous.

Face à ses paroles Jack se redressa et sécha ses larmes. Il suivit la petite jusqu'à un grand sapin vert. Celle-ci lui tendit une petite boîte emballer brune. Jack ne put s'empêcher de sourire. À l'intérieur se tenait un magnifique médaillon de pirate en or.

- Je ne savais pas s'il allait vous plaire!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Bien oui petite, il me plait énormément. Il me fait pensé à ma vit antérieur.

- A votre vie quoi?

- Antérieur.

- Sa veut dire quoi?

- Très long a expliquer alors ont peut pensé à autre chose.

- D'accord. Jack?

- Oui?

- Il y a quelque jour en aidant maman à nettoyer j'ai vue dans votre chambre une magnifique épée et je me demandais euh…. Si vous pourriez me montrer à m'en servir?

- À t'en servir?

- Oui, c'est se que j'ai dit.

- Peut-être, lorsque nous serons tous les deux.

- D'accord.

- Quand je pense a quelque chose, je crois que tous la haut dans ma chambre il y a un présent emballé dans ma garde-robe. Je crois d'ailleurs qu'il est pour toi.

- Je peux aller le chercher?

- D'après toi?

- Oui?

- Vas si.

- Merci.

Elle monta les escaliers qui montait à la chambre de Jack en moins de deux et redescendit aussi vite avec le présent dans ses mains d'enfant.

- Je peux l'ouvrir?

- Bien oui.

Elle l'ouvrit aussi vite quelle était descendu. À sa grande surprise elle découvrit les deux magnifiques poupées de porcelaine. Ses joues rougies puis elle sauta au bras de Jack.

- Oh merci. Je n'aurais espérai mieux.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue. Toute la nuit jusqu'à 3h elle joua et dansa comme une folle. Le temps de dormir vint vite. Jack l'avait couché et bordé. Avant qu'il est pu quitté la pièce la petite l'appela.

- Jack?

- Oui.

- Vous venez pas de se monde, n'est-ce pas?

Le regard de Jack se détourna sur elle. Il vint se rassoire près d'elle.

- Comment tu sais sa?

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression que vous n'avez jamais vécu sur terre et les question idiote que vous m'avez poser me permettent de croire sa. L'autre jour j'ai eu l'impression que quelqu'un me parlait mais je rêvais sûrement.

-Tu sais petite, tu n'as pas tort. Je ne vient pas de se monde. Mais rien ne m'empêche de pouvoir vivre comme vous. Maintenant dort.

- Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit.

Jack éteignit la lumière et à son tour il s'étendit et s'endormit en moins de deux. Le lendemain Kassandra partit jouer dehors et une visite inattendue. On frappa à la porte.

Jack alla ouvrir et sa grande surprise, il reconnue Milly.

- Jack je devais vous parler avant que tout tourne mal.

_C'était un new chapter. Alors j'espère que vous avez aimé et pour me faire pars de vos commentaire vous appuyez sur le petit bouton go ou c'est marquer subit review._

_Sur se je retourne à mes occupation personnel_

_Syrrianna _


	5. Femme aimé, Passé retrouvé

_Voilà pour le chapitre 5_

_Je suis affreusement désoler de vous avoir fait attendre environ3 semaine? saurait pu etre pire lol. pour le chapitre 6 je le c'est vraiment pas pour quand je vais le poster mais je vous promet de pas vous faire trop attendre lol Se temps sij'ai beaucoup de chose à faire alors durant mes occupation personnel j'écrit. Faut dire que les 2 semaines qui sont venu j'ai eu BEAUCOUP de travail à l'école et même à la maison alors... Je crois que vous comprnez et j'espère que vous me pardonner._

**Chapitre 5 Femme aimée, passé retrouvé**

- Ah oui!!!!! Venez vous assoire au salon et ont discuteras de cela tout en relaxant.

Celle-ci rentra assez vivement et s'assis au salon. _Mon dieu, je crois bien que se quelle a, à dire est très important._ Jack s'assis en face d'elle.

- Jack, se que j'ai a te dire est très important.

- J'avais remarqué.

- Jack se n'est pas une partit de plaisir.

- Pourquoi se ne serais pas une partit plaisir?

- Laisse moi finir. Sa fais plus de 25 qu'ont se connais. J'n'ai jamais cessée de t'aimer et voila que je te retrouve en 2007. On sais connue lorsque tu avais 17 ans et dans se temps la j'en avais 16. Jack si sa continue se qui c'est passé il y a plusieurs années va se reproduire et j'en ai aucune envie.

- Sa, Sa, Sarah?

- Milly maintenant. Je ne vis plus en 1750 mais je vis désormais depuis 5ans dans cette époque moderne. Je devais te le dire maintenant.

- Sarah, sa met égale se que tu est devenue mais c'est toujours la même personne qui vit au fond de ton cœur. Dis moi se que tu pense de moi, je l'ai mérité car je t'ai laissé seul pour m'engager dans la piraterie.

- Mais je n'en t'ai jamais voulu car je savais qu'au fond de toi tu m'aimais.

Jack s'approcha de ses lèvres puis l'embrassa avec passion. Le baisé qu'elle avait attendue depuis toute ses années, elle l'avait enfin. Après se long baisé la jeune femme fondu en larme. Elle se blotti contre Jack qui lui la serra dans ses bras. Il lui caressa les cheveux comme il l'avait fait autre fois. La femme qui l'avait aimé se tenait dans ses bras après toute ses années. Tous deux restèrent collé un contre l'autre plus de 10 minutes. Sarah finit par se décoller de Jack. Celle-ci sécha ses larmes puis se redressa.

- Jack?

- Cette bague que vous m'aviez offerte il y a des années était vraiment un signe de ton amour?

- Oui, pourquoi?

- Si je me rappel bien a cette époque vous n'étiez pas pirate?

- C'est exact.

- Vous m'aviez bien demandé en mariage?

- Euh… oui, répondit Jack d'un ton un peu timide.

- Nous sommes toujours fiancer?

- Pourquoi tu me poses cette question?

- Vous devez sûrement savoir ou je veux en venir.

- Non, justement j'en sais rien.

- Vous êtes sur?

- Parfaitement sur.

- Vous n'avez toujours pas changé.

- Je sais, mais je ne regrette pas.

Un sourire resplendissant s'afficha aux lèvres de la jeune femme.

- Ont s'avait bien dit que lors de nos 18ans nous nous mariions dans l'église de Tortuga et nous fonderons notre propre famille.

- J'ai dit sa?

- Si, vous l'avez dit, mais l'ennuie est que nos 18 ans se sont écouler depuis bien longtemps et que nous nous sommes jamais marier.

- Ah, vous voulez qu'ont recommence à zéro et qu'ont s'unissent par les lien sacré du mariage?

- Pourquoi pas? Vous m'aimer vraiment?

- Si je vous aime, mais…mais… je suis un pirate!!!!!!!!

- Se n'est pas parce que vous êtes un pirate que tout sa vous empêche de vivre des sentiments heureux ou en plus claire être amoureux.

- Pour sa, je crois que vous avez raison, mais je suis pas sur.

- Je vais vous laissé sur sa. Réfléchissez si.

Elle sourit puis quitta la pièce. Au même moment Kassandra rentra en courant.

- Qu'est-ce que cette jolie dame voulait?

- Rien, rien du tout. Elle est venue me saluer.

- Vous saluer?

- Oui me saluer.

- Dit?

- Oui?

- Vous n'auriez pas par pur hasard une admiratrice secrète?

- Moi? Euh….Pourquoi? Je n'en ai pas. Non, aucune.

- Je ne suis pas sur.

- Bien peut-être mais qui, j'en sais rien.

- Se ne serait peut-être pas cette jolie Milly?

- Non. Tu me prends pour qui?

- Mais pour le domestique Jack Sparrow.

Jack grogna puis se retourna sur ses talons en directions de sa chambre. La petite le suivit.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites?

- Rien qui intéresserait une fillette de 6ans.

- J'n'ai pas 6ans, j'en n'ai 7.

- Peut importe. Je ne fais rien qui peut intéresser une fillette de ton âge.

- Mais si, sa m'intéresse.

- Aller va jouer, j'ai d'autre chat à fouetter.

- Vous aller vraiment fouetter de pauvre bête sans défense?

- Et oui lui répondit t-il d'un ton sarcastique qui voulait dire « fiche le quand ».

- Vous êtes cruel.

- Ouais, ouais, tu me rediras sa, si ont se revoit un jour ou je reste.

- Bien, un de ses jours, vous devriez me faire visiter l'endroit ou vous rester.

- Oublie, tu es trop jeune.

- Mais, mais pourquoi je suis toujours trop jeune à tout? Se n'est pas juste.

- Parce que c'est la vie trésor. Aller va.

La fillette grimaça et sortit jouer à sa chambre. Jack n'eut que 5 petite minutes de repos que la fillette revin.

- Monsieur?

- Quoi encore?

- Je voulais savoir si vous aviez finit de fouetter ses pauvres bêtes.

- Justement, non.

- Mais ou son t-elle? Je ne les vois pas.

- C'est normal, tu viens de les faire fuir, lui répondit Jack d'un ton décourager.

- Je préfère sa.

- Et pourquoi?

- Parce que vous leur fessiez mal, en les fouettant.

Jack soupira puis Kassandra vint s'asseoir sur son lit. Elle se mit a examiner se que Jack avait mit sur le lit. Ses yeux portèrent attention sur le compas qui s'emblait bien et bien l'indiquer. Lorsqu'elle se déplaçait la flèche la suivait.

- Jack?

- Quoi? Lui dit t-il d'un ton « J'en ai assez de toi ».

- Bien, euh… vous pourriez m'expliquer pourquoi votre machin truc m'indique à chaque mouvement que je fais la flèche me suis.

- Mon quoi?

- Sa, lui dit t-elle en pointant le compas.

- Mon compas?

- Oui, la flèche de votre compas ne fait que me suivre, vous pourriez m'expliquer la raison? Ne me dites pas qu'il indique le nord car le nord est par la, lui dit t-elle pintant une autre direction.

Le regard de Jack se posa sur le compas. Voyant que la fillette disait vrai il s'interrogea sur le pourquoi des choses._ Je ne désire pas d'une fillette, quand même. Mais qu'est-ce que sa pourrait dire. Sa ne pourrait peut-être pas avoir un rapport avec…ma mission? Mais Jack, cesse de penser à sa et occupe toi de trouver un argument intelligent a cette fillette de 7 ans qui comprend tout de travers._

_-_ Yououuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!! La terre appelle la lune, lui cria la fillette qui le fit sortir de ses pensés.

- Euh… quoi?

- Je vous ai posé une question. Pourquoi la flèche de votre compas m'indique lorsque je bouge?

- Bien euh… à vrai dire j'en sais rien.

- Vous mentez très mal.

- Bon d'accord j'avoue, la flèche te suis car elle est aimanté et toi-même tu as la même sorte d'aimant qui est infiltré dans tes vêtements ou dans quelque chose que tu porte.

- Je comprends rien du tout, mais en tout cas, vous avez une raison valable.

- Je sais.

- Ohhhhhhh, dit t-elle en remarquant le chapeau de Jack. Vous voulez me le donner?

- Non, lui dit-il d'un ton sec.

- S'il vous plait, lui dit-elle avec une face de chien battu.

- Non.

- Mais pourquoi?

- Tu veux savoir pourquoi, lui dit-il en élevant la voix.

- Oui.

- Alors voici la raison. 1 parce que se chapeau m'appartient, 2 parce que tu ne fais que poser des questions et 3 parce que tu es énervante, lui dit-il en se fâchant.

- C'est vrai?

Jack soupira et lui fit signe de filer hors de la chambre avant qu'il ne se fâche encore plus.

- Je suis obligé de sortir? Je m'ennuie toute seule.

- Alors continue à t'ennuyer.

- Est-ce que je peux rester?

- Non.

- Même si je suis sage comme une image?

- C'est encore à voir.

- S'il vous plait.

- Non, aller file.

Le visage de la jeune fille devenue triste tout d'un coup mais Jack ne pouvait plus la supporter une seconde de plus. Jack pu enfin écouter le « SILENCE ». Après avoir reprit son calme, il posa son regard sur le compas qui suivait belle et bien Kassandra qui devait tournoyer dans tout les sens. _Mais si le compas indique belle et bien Kassandra, peut-être que cette saloperie de fillette aurait un rapport quelconque avec cette supposer mission. Intelligent comme réflexion. Maintenant il voudrait savoir ou se Dieu je ne sais plus trop son nom, voudrait en venir. C'est peut-être elle qui va m'aider à retourner dans mon monde, qui sait. _Jack continua à s'interroger pendant deux bonnes heuressans réponse a quoi que se soit.

Pendant que Jack cherchait définitivement sa « mission », Kassandra était assise sur la chaise de la cuisine. Une idée fantastique lui traversa l'esprit, d'écrire une histoire de pirate donc Jack serait le héro. Elle prit du papier et du crayon et commença à écrire une histoire avec de l'action, des batailles et du romantisme. Elle écrivait sans voir les passé. Bientôt, elle eut une dizaine de feuille écrite recto verso. Le temps passait si vite quel ne sans rendait plus compte.

L'heure du souper passa sans que Jack ne redescende pour faire de quoi manger. La petite ne se rendit compte de rien. Jack préférait de ne pas voir la petite face à face pour l'instant. Pour la premièrement fois de sa vie, Jack avait réelment peur de se que le destin lui confirait. Mais l'homme qui était la, cachait la vérité. Il avait beau chercher mais en vint, il ne trouvait rien du tout, absolument rien. Vers 20h, celui-ci redescendit avec son compas à la main. La flèche le menait toujours vers la petite, toujours assis dans la cuisine. Il remonta à l'étage et sortit ses effets personnels de la garde-robe. Il étendit son chapeau, son pistolet, son épée et une donne de bidule inutile. Il en sortit une lettre qui faisait au moins dix ans quelle traînait dans ses poche de manteau. Jamais elle avait été ouverte car il ne s'en avait jamais sentit assez courageux pour l'ouvrir. Pour la première fois il l'ouvrit et la lit.

_Mon chère et tendre Jack,_

_Ceci est ma première et toute dernière lettre que tu recevras de moi. Je t'ai toujours aimé mais aujourd'hui tu m'as quitté pour t'engager dans la piraterie. Ne fais l'innocent et de me dire que tu es partit pour devenir marin car je le sais. Je voulait que tu sache je ne t'en veut pas. Tu es l'homme que j'ai aimé depuis le tout début. Je pense à toi chaque jour et chaque seconde de mon existence. Mais aujourd'hui j'ai du mettre fin à tout sa car j'ai belle et bien comprit que tu ne reviendrais jamais après toute ses année a avoir attendue. Je ne pourrais jamais cesser de t'aimer même si je devrais être obliger au mariage forcé._

_Les moments difficiles que nous avons passés sont à tout jamais marquer dans mon cœur. Je garderai cette bague que tu m'as offerte en souvenir de toi avec la simple petite espérance de te revoir un jour en vie. _

_Aujourd'hui nos destins ne se croiseront plus jamais. N'essaie plus de me revoir._

_Je t'aime, je t'aimerai toujours_

_Sarah James._

Jack laissa couler une larme sur sa joue, mai se n'était pas digne d'un pirate de pleurer alors il essuya ses yeux et se mit à regarder le reste des papiers qui était dans ses poches. Plusieurs vieilles lettres qui devaient traîner depuis des années étaient étendues sur le lit. Jack finit par les lire l'une après l'autre. Jack lit quelques lettres que sa sœur Jenny Sparrow lui avait écrites auparavant. Depuis l'âge de 17 ans Jack n'avait jamais repensé à sa sœur de quelques années plus jeune que lui. Il se souvenait de ses yeux vert émeraude lui rappelait temps ceux de sa mère défunte. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient de identique au sien. Depuis toutes ses années il avait complètement oublié celle qu'il aimait et sa propre sœur. Mais pourquoi avait t-il fait cela. N'avait t-il jamais aimé? Maintenant qu'aujourd'hui se sentiment revenait le hanté. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il les aimait toujours mais la piraterie l'avait fait oublié se qui lui était chère. Jack prit son courage à deux mains et décida de lire une des lettres de sa sœur cadette.

_Surprises Jackounet,_

_C'est Jenny!!!!!!!!!!! Tu t'entendait pas à recevoir une lettre aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas? J'espère que tu vas bien. J'espère d'ailleurs que tu aimes ta nouvelle vie de marin. J'attends toujours, le jour ou tu reviendras nous rendre visite. Depuis déjà 6ans que tu es parti et que tu me manques énormément. _

_Aujourd'hui j'ai eu mes 20 ans et j'en suis ravit. Bientôt je deviendrai madame Sharte. Robert m'a fait sa demande de mariage il y a peut de temps et j'ai accepter. J'espère que tu assisteras à mon mariage. J'ai bien trop hâte. Tu ne peux pas savoir comment tu me manques._

_Alors comment va cette Tia Dalma doc tu m'as parlé lors de ton retour à terre? Depuis quand n'as-tu pas vue Sarah? Tu sais elle se fait du soucis pour toi. _

_Je crois me marier très bientôt, dans environ 2 mois. J'espère te voir assis dans l'église. J'en serais bien triste de ne pas te voir. Tu ne peu pas savoir comment tu nous manque a tous. _

_Tu sais, depuis trois ans, j'ai bien grandis. Je dois être d'environ de ta grandeur si tu n'as pas grandis d'avantage._

_Te rappelle tu de la fillette qui était en moi il y a 7ans de cela? Mais cette fillette a bien grandis, elle est devenue une femme, oui une femme. J'aurais temps aimer te voir le jour de mes 16ans. Tu ne peux savoir comment on a rigoler. Ce jour là Pierre nous a rendue visite et nous a dit qu'il t'avait rencontré sur le chemin des caraïbes. Il nous a dit que tu avais toujours l'air d'être en bonne forme._

_Sur ce je te laisse. Je pense à toi tous les jours._

_Je t'aime _

_Ta sœur cadette Jenny –xxx- _

Jack ne pouvait plus lire c'est lettre qu'il avait ignorer depuis tans d'année. Pourquoi les avaient t-il ignorer pour se sauver de la vérité qu'il refusait de croire? Sa pauvre sœur devait lui en vouloir de ne pas avoir lu ni répondu à chacune de ses lettres. Jenny devait déjà avoir fondé sa propre famille et être déjà marier à l'heure qu'il les. La vie n'était plus la même qu'autrefois et il devait si faire.

Jack s'étendue sur son lit sans s'apercevoir de la fillette qui l'observait du cadre de porte sans dire un mot. L'enfant vint s'étendre à côté de lui et s'endormit.

_Alors c,était sa mon chapitre 5 Je vous laisse en vous disant seul mot: Review_


	6. Retour

_Et voilà un nouveau chapitre!!!!!!! Il m'a pris du temps à écrire mais j'y ai parvenu à moment donné lol _

_Alors sans plus tarder je vous laisse euh... lire_

**Chapitre 6 Retour**

Jack s'éveilla en sursaut. Il laissa sortir un petit cri qui réveilla l'endormie.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda la fillette encore endormie.

- Tu, tu, tu voudrais m'expliquer se que tu fais dans ma chambre endormit sur mon lit?

- Bien euh… j'ai tout simplement eu pitié de vous hier. Vous aviez l'air tellement triste d'un coup que je suis voulu vous rejoindre pour essayer de vous consoler mais vous étiez endormit avant que je ne puis dire quoi que se soit.

Jack soupira puis sortit de la chambre. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour pouvoir manger quelque chose. Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir le réfrigérateur que la sonnerie du téléphone le fit sursauter de nouveau.

DRINK DRINK DRINK

- Allo….Hélène?... quel plaisir d'entendre votre voix……. Vous rentrer déjà?...Quand?...Se soir!!!!!!!... D'accord si vous voulez que je vous prépare un festin pour toute la famille, je le ferai avec joie………. Désolé Kassandra dort encore pour l'instant. Elle aura la surprise se soir quand vous rentrerai. Je suis sur qu'elle sera ravit…………………….Inquiéter vous pas pour sa je serai garder le secret……………………………..D'accord. Au revoir.

Jack raccrocha le téléphone et retourna à son occupation. Celui-ci s'assit à la table et vit un paquet de feuille traîner. Il commença à lire les premières pages.

_Il y a plusieurs années de cela, vivait au-delà des caraïbes un pirate amoureux nommer Jack Sparrow. Celui-ci naviguait sur son navire à la recherche de celle qui l'aimait, Milly Quendino. La vie les avait séparé l'un de l'autre et il espérait un jour se retrouve, se marier et fonder leur propre famille. Jack avait décidé de se rendre à Mordiewquendlé, la ville ou il avait vue Milly pour la dernière fois. _

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites? Lui dit Kassandra en lui arracha les feuilles des mains. Je suis désolé, mais cette histoire m'appartient et vous n'avez aucun droit de la lire.

_-_ Dommage. Je ne ferai qu'imaginer la suite. Dire que tu me vois avec cette Milly, Rrrrr.

- Et pourquoi pas? Vous faites un beau couple tous les deux.

- Vraiment?

- Oh oui.

- Tu sais trésor, tu ne connais pas tout.

- Pourquoi? Vous vous êtes marié?

- Non.

- Alors pourquoi?

- Attend lorsque tu seras plus grande, tu comprendras.

- Je suis capable de comprendre même si j'ai 7ans.

- Tu ne comprendrais rien d'une manière ou d'une autre.

- Vous dites toujours sa. Se n'est pas juste.

- C'est la vie.

- Si c'est toujours sa la vie alors je n'ai pas envie de voir se que seras la suite.

- Et oui, la vie est toujours injuste.

La petite monta à sa chambre le paquet de feuille à la main. Tant qu'à Jack il soupira et se fit un petit déjeuner. L'avant-midi se passa aussi peineuse que la journée d'hier. Vers 13h Kassandra descendit de l'étage et vint retrouver Jack.

- Jack!!!!Cria la petite.

- Quoi?

- Vous savez, nous sommes jeudi et habituellement le jeudi je vais magasiner avec maman. Puisqu'elle n'est pas ici alors vous venez faire les boutiques avec moi?

- Tu veux que je fasse les boutiques?

- Oui, dit-elle avec un magnifique sourire aux lèvres.

- Et qu'est-ce que sa me donnera?

- Bien, passez du temps avec moi.

Jack grogna puis se leva à la recherche de son manteau jusqu'à temps ou il le retrouva sur le crochet du salon.

- Sa veut dire oui?

- Si ont veut.

Kassandra couru chercher sa veste de jeans et tous deux se mirent en route vers la première boutique en vue qui fut Macy's (une vrai boutique à San Francisco, je l'ai même chercher lol) Bon revenons à nos moutons. Jack et la fillette rentrèrent dans la grande boutique. Kassandra pris la main de Jack qui se débarrassa d'elle aussitôt. Celle-ci accouru vers une magnifique robe jaune de soirée pour fillette.

- Regarder comme c'est joli!!!!!!!! Est-ce que je peux l'avoir?

- Et qu'est-ce que tu compte faire avec une robe de ce style?

- Bien la porter, quelle question.

- Toi, porter cela?

- Bien oui moi. Au moins si vous voulez la porter mais…sa me surprendrais beaucoup.

Jack souria puis s'occupa de trouver des vêtement convenable à la fillette. Finalement il s'en tira assez bien. Deux robe un pantalon plutôt masculin et une chemise de lin. Ils rentrèrent à la marche. Kassandra se changea et enfila sa magnifique robe jaune.

- Comment vous me trouvez, monsieur Sparrow, dit la petite en souriant.

- Bizarre.

- Sa, c'est pas gentil.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veut que sa me face?

Kassandra oublia la réplique qu'il venait de faire et reprit

- J'aurais espéré que vous me disiez que je suis ravissante.

- Alors tu serais ravissante si tu te rattacherais les cheveux autrement.

- Et comment voudriez vous que je me rattache les cheveux a par qu 2 nattes ou une simple demi queue?

- Bien…euh…un chignon par exemple.

- Je ne suis pas trop jeune?

- Non, rien que dans l'âge.

- Alors voulez vous m'en faire un?

- Moi?

- Bien sur vous? Et qui d'autre?

- Bien je….

- Vous ne savez pas faire de chignon?

- Se n'est pas sa.

- Alors c'est quoi?

- Bien c'est que euh… sa fait plusieurs jours que je n'est pas fais le ménage au grand complet.

- On s'en fiche de cela!!!!!! S'exclama t-elle.

- Je ne suis pas sur que ta maman dirais cela.

- Et qu,est-ce qu'elle dirais?

- Bien… elle dirait qu'elle voudrait me renvoyer.

- Vous voulez rire. Maman ne voudras jamais vous renvoyer.

- Et pourquoi cela?

- Parce que je vous aime trop comme domestique.

Jack ne répondit rien à cette remarque et se contenta de s'asseoir du canapé du salon. La fillette attendit une dizaine de minutes avant de reprendre.

- Vous voulez jouer aux cartes avec moi?

- non.

- Ou bien à la cachette?

- non.

- D'abord ont peut jouer au monopoly.

- J'ai dis non.

- Mais pourquoi?

- Parce que j'ai dit non.

- Mais vous dites toujours non. Se n'est plus marrant d'être avec vous.

- J'en suis bien heureux.

- En plus vous trouvez le moyen de m'insulter?

- Et oui, qu'est-ce que tu croyais?

- Vous savez que vous êtes arrogant.

- Alors tans mieux.

Avant que leur petite engueulade pu continuer, ont frappa à la porte.

- Vous n'aller pas ouvrir?

- Et pourquoi j'irais ouvrir?

- Parce que vous êtes le responsable de cette maison en se moment.

Kassandra se leva et alla ouvrir. À sa grande surprise sa mère t son père se tenait à la porte.

- Ma…maman? Papa?

- Alors tu n'est pas plus surpris que sa? Demanda son père.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir sitôt.

- je vois que Mister Jack à été faire les boutiques avec toi.

- Oui, elle te plait ma robe?

- tu es ravissante.

- Merci maman.

Celle-ci lui sourit et rentra et examina la maison.

- Monsieur Jack.

- Oui madame?

- Il reste de la poussière ou la cheminer. Je vois que vous n'avez pas désinfecté.

- Et bien oui je l'ai désinfecté. Mais vous avez oublié que la cheminé à fonctionner toute la journée.

- Oh désolé j'avais oublié ce détail. Bon je crois que vous aviez terminé pour aujourd'hui.

- oui, j'ai terminé.

- Kassandra?

- oui maman.

- Nous avons une surprise pour toi.

- Quoi donc?

- Aller vient.

La gamine suivit ses parents jusqu'à la grange à l'extérieur ou à sa grande surprise il y avait un jeune cheval d'environ 3ans.

- Mais maman…c'est bien beau tous cela mais à quoi sa me servira?

- Bien tu pourras aller te promener dans les champs derrière.

- Maman, papa. Passer deux semaines avec monsieur Jack sa m'a fait beaucoup réfléchir.

- À quoi donc à tu réfléchis?

- Bien, a vous. Maman, tu passes tes journées au travail et même quelque fois je ne te vois que le dimanche et lors du repas le samedi. Papa, toi tu n'es jamais à la maison. Depuis que monsieur Jack est entré ici, il n'y a que lui qui m'apporte l'amour qu'une mère et qu'un père devrait donné à son enfant. Vous ne m'aimé pas. Vous m'offrez de cadeaux d'un prix inimaginable. Vous m'offrez tous se que je veux mais en réalité se que veux se n'est pas des cadeau et des cadeaux mais votre amour et pour cela vous n'êtes pas capable. Il n'y a que Jack qui s'occupe de moi comme vous devriez le faire.

Madame Millard se mit à la hauteur de sa fille puis reprit.

- Tu sais ma chérie qu'ont t'aime et c'est pour que tu puis avoir une vie heureuse.

- Mais je ne suis pas heureuse. C'est sa que tu comprend pas, finit par dire Kassandra avant de fondre en larme avant de s'enfuir dans les rues sombres de San Francisco.

Jack qui avait vue toute la scène de l'intérieur sortit sur la galerie de la maison.

- Kassandra, cria t-il.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Et c'étais sa mon nouveau chapitre!!!!!!!lol_

_Alors une tite reviews?_


	7. Retrouvé, découverte et voyage

_Désolé pour mon retard, alors vous me pardonner? Bien pour me faire pardoner je vous laisse lire le chapitre san plus attendre._

**Chapitre 7 Retrouvé, découverte et voyages **

Hélène accouru au près de Jack accompagner de son mari.

- Monsieur Jack, vous savez ou elle aurait pu aller?

- Peut-être, dit-il en se mettant à réfléchir ou aurait bien plus aller cette fillette.

- Chéri, commença Hélène, tous sa c'est de ma faute. Je devrais être à la maison plus souvent.

- non se n'est pas de ta faute mais de notre faute.

- Je crois peut-être savoir ou elle aurait pu bien aller, finit par dire jack.

- Dites nous monsieur, je vous en supplie.

- Laisser-moi y aller. Inquiéter vous pas je reviendrai avec Kassandra.

- Vraiment?

- Oui je vous le promets.

Hélène n'eu le temps de rajouter quoi que se sois que Jack était rentrer prendre son manteau de cuivre. Il sortit aussi vite qu'il était rentrer. Il prit la route de chez Milly ou devrais-je dire de Sarah. En moins de deux il fut non loin de la porte d'entrer. Il frappa à la porte et la voix douce de Milly vint lui ouvrir.

- Jack? Que fais tu ici?

- Milly, est-ce que Kassandra est passer par chez toi?

- Non mais je l'ai vue tout à l'heure qui marchait toute seule vers le large.

- Merci. Je dois y aller.

- Qu'est ce qui c'est passer?

- Milly, je te promets que je t'expliquerai tous mais toute suite. Je dois la retrouver toute suite.

- Attends je prends mon manteau et je t'accompagne.

La jeune femme enfila sa veste et sortit dehors.

- Milly, je crois savoir ou elle aurait pu aller. Cherche ailleurs. Je vais voir au bord des caraïbes si elle ne serait pas la.

- Fait attention à toi Jack.

Celui-ci sourit et prit la route vers la mer des caraïbes. La pluie avait déjà commença à tomber et de la brume l'entourait. Après plusieurs minutes de marche il s'arrêta non loin d'une ombre qui semblait être celle de Kassandra. Il avançait prudemment jusqu'a se qu'il sois sur que se soit elle.

- Kassandra, fit-il d'une voix douce.

Celle-ci ne répondit pas et se contenta de le regarder droit dans les yeux. Ses yeux bleus luisaient à la pluie. Sa chevelure étaient toute mouillé et emmêler en raison de l'orage. Elle versait des larmes sans arrêt jusqu'à se qu'elle se relève et courra dans les bras de Jack.

- Je suis désoler, fit-elle toujours en pleurant.

- Tu ne dois pas être désoler. Tu as fait se que tu devait faire.

- Vous n'êtes pas fâcher contre moi alors?

- Non. Aller viens ont rentre.

- Je ne veux pas retourner chez moi.

- D'abord on iras se sécher chez Sa… Milly oui chez Milly.

- D'accord, dit t-elle toujours en pleurant.

Tous deux marchèrent en direction de la demeure de la jeune femme. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent Milly était déjà rentrer depuis deux bonne heures. Celle-ci accouru vers la petite en la serra dans ses bras.

- Aller vient te sécher.

Elle la prit par la main et l'emmena vers la salle de bain. Elle sortit une serviette et lui vie couler un bon bain chaud.

- Je vais faire sécher ta robe pendant que tu vas te laver.

Elle répondit par un signe affirmatif de la tête. Kassandra enleva sa robe et embarqua dans la baignoire. Milly mit la robe à sécher et apporta une serviette à Jack.

- Aller sèche toi, dit t-elle en riant. Enlève ton manteau je vais l'étendre pour qu'il sèche.

Jack prit la serviette et se sécha puis enleva son manteau que la jeune femme déposa près de la cheminé.

- T'as l'intention de retourner là-bas?

- Je ne crois pas y retourner.

- pourquoi?

- Pour plusieurs raison.

- Tel que?

- Où tu crois que j'irais si je me déciderais d'y retourner?

- bien sur mon navire.

- Jack, mais réfléchis donc un peu.

- Je ne t'ai seulement donné une suggestion. Pendant que j'y pense, comment à tu atterris ici?

- Tu c'est il y a au moins 20 ans de cela après que tu mets abandonner j'ai attendu des années avec l'espoirs de te revoir un jour. Je n'avais plus le goût de vivre et c'était un soir de mai que je me suis décidé à quitter cet endroit ou je ne voulais plus vivre. Je m'étais décidé d'aller Tia Dalma pour qu'elle puisse m'aider. C'est elle qui ma envoyer ici. Avant elle m'a remis un médaillon qui pourrait me revenir lorsque je voudrai mais je ne m'en suis jamais servi.

- Tous sa à cause de moi.

- Jack, arrête de te blâmer. Se qui est fais est fait. Je vais voir si la petite à terminer dans le bain.

- Attends.

- Quoi?

- Je sais qu'un jour ou l'autre je devrai retourner dans se monde mais je n'ai pas envie d'y retourner seul alors je voudrais que tu m'accompagne.

- Peut-être un jour, dit t-elle avant de s'éloigner vers la salle de bain ou se trouvait l'enfant. Elle repris sa robe jaune et lui remit pour qu'elle puisse s'habiller. Kassandra enfila la robe en moins de deux puis brossa ses longs cheveux châtains et demanda à Milly de les rattacher en une seule grosse natte à l'arrière. Kassandra alla s'asseoir prêt de Jack sur le canapé du petit salon.

- Milly?

- oui ma belle.

- Vous voudriez montrer à Jack comment faire pour rattacher des cheveux.

- Tu voudrais que je lui montre comment rattacher des cheveux?

- Oui.

- je te le promets que je lui montrerais, mais plus tard.

- Merci.

Les heures passèrent tous en discutant. La fillette c'était endormi blotti contre Jack. Vers 23heures Jack se décida de rentrer coucher Kassandra dans son lit.

- Vous voulez que je vous reconduise en voiture?

- Avec plaisir.

Milly raccompagna Jack et Kassandra. Celui-ci la remercia par un baiser passionné puis rentra.

- Jack, s'écria Hélène.

- Je vais l'étendre et je vous raconterai tous.

- D'accord.

Jack monta les escaliers et déposa la belle endormie sur son lit. Il remonta les couvertures jusqu'à son menton. Avant de sortir il remarqua une bague accrocher après un pendentif. La bague était en or et le diamant au milieu était une émeraude qui avait été cassé en deux. On ne voyait qu'une seule moitié. _J'ai déjà vue cette pierre quelque pars_. En passant cela, ses yeux se posèrent sur l'une de ses bagues qu'il portait après son doigt. Le diamant était le même et le diamant était cassé au même endroit. Sans plus tarder jack descendit raconter se qui c'était passé avant qu'elle ne panique d'inquiétude. Après son court récit il ne put s'empêche de rentrer dans la chambre de Kassandra qui dormait paisiblement et qui n'avait pas bouger d'un brin. Jack s'assoya près de la fillette et lui caressa les cheveux avec sa main droite. Il finit s'étendre à côté d'elle. _Je deviens paternel._ Puis ferma les yeux et s'endormit près d'elle. Durant la nuit. Jack se retournait sans cesse. Il l'avait l'impression de faire des cauchemars sans arrêt. En se retournant de coup vif sa main heurta le médaillon de Kassandra. Les deux moitiés se réunissaient enfin. Une lumière d'un bleu rouge s'illumina dans la petite pièce. Mais aucun des deux ne se réveilla. La lumière s'arrêta enfin avant d'entendre une voix au loin qui disait que sa mission était accomplit. Jack ne se rendit pas compte de se qu'il s'était passé. Au petit matin lorsqu'il se réveilla il était dans sa cabine étendue sur son lit toujours au côté de Kassandra.

- Mais se n'est pas possible, dit t-il à mit voix.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il n'est pas possible, Kassandra en se réveillant avant d'émettre un cris très aigu. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

- Cesse de crier, bon dieu de merde.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici? Dit t-elle d'une voix apeurée. Où je suis?

Avant que Jack puisse dire quoi que se sois Gibbs ouvrit la porte.

- Capitaine, est-ce que tous va bien? Oh…je suis désolé de vous avoir déranger, di t-il en remarquant la fillette.

- Mais qui êtes vous, vous? Questionna l'enfant. Monsieur Sparrow je voudrais une explication logique de se qui se passe.

- Si je saurais te le dire, je te le dirais.

- Capitaine?

- Oui Gibbs?

- Si vous voulez savoir se qui c'est passé c'est que…

- Pas besoin de me le dire je m'arrangerais avec Tia.

- Bien capitaine. Vous voudriez m'expliquer pourquoi porter vous un complet?

- Vous êtes trop vieux pour le savoir, répliqua Kassandra.

Jack se vira vers Jack et lui souffla quelques mots.

- La ferme.

- Mais quoi? Vous me dites toujours que je suis trop jeune pour savoir alors lui le vieux barbu est trop vieux pour le savoir, dit t-elle.

- Capitaine?

- Quoi?

- Vous voudriez m'expliquer se que cette garce fait dans votre cabine.

- Longue histoire, répliqua pour la seconde fois Kassandra. Même si on vous la compterait, vous ne nous croiriez sûrement pas. La preuve j'ai de la misère moi-même à y croire.

- Gibbs, on met le cap chez Tia Dalma.

- Oui capitaine.

Kassandra partit pour sortir au même instant mais une main l'en empêcha.

- Toi tu reste là et tu attends bien sagement que je revienne est-ce bien clair?

- Mais…

- Il y a aucun mais qui ne tienne, dit t-il en prenant une épée non loin et la mit en dessous de sa gorge.

- Je ne vous croyais pas si méchant.

Jack ignoras cette réplique et sortit de la cabine en prenant une bouteille de rhum au passage. Il n'eu le temps de refermer la porte que la petite intervint en lui piquant la bouteille des mains.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est? Dit t-elle en enlevant le bouchon. Wach sa sens drôlement mauvais. Mais habituellement se qui sens mauvais goûte très bon.

Elle partit pour prendre une gorgé mais Jack reprit sa bouteille.

- Ceci n'est pas pour les fillettes.

- Mais je voudrais goûter.

Pendant qu'ils s'obstinait pour Xiem fois de la l'année, ceux-ci avançaient et l'équipage pu découvrir la fillette qu'ils entendaient parler depuis plusieurs minutes.

- Qu'est-ce qu'une gamine fou sur la Perle Noire? Ricana un des matelots.

- En premier lieu je NE suis PAS une GAMINE et en second lieu vous avez bien dit Perle Noire? Monsieur Sparrow, La perle noire n'était pas le navire le plus rapide des caraïbes et se n'était pas celui que Davy Jones avait donné à Jackie Arrow? Tous sa veux dire que vous êtes le capitaine Jackie Arrow.

- je suis le capitaine Jack Sparrow et rentre toi bien sa dans la cervelle.

- Bien depuis tous se temps vous étiez un…un…

- Un pirate. C'est se que tu voulait dire?

- Oui.

Les membres de l'équipages dévisageaient l'enfant ainsi que leur estimé capitaine.

- Au travail bande de pouilleux et cesser de me dévisager de cette façon.

Pendant le temps que Jack gueulait après son équipage Kassandra examinait le navire sans oublier le moindre détail.

- Monsieur Sparrow?

- Quoi? Fit l'intéresser.

- Vous savez, le ménage de votre navire n'est fait que très rarement.

- À vrai dire, JAMAIS.

- Vous faites le ménage aux inconnues et pour vous, vous en faites rien?

- Exacte.

- Alors c'est pour sa que le navire est aussi poussiéreux et qu'ont n'y respire a peine?

- Oui.

Jack se vira l'air furieux vers la fillette et la pris d'un geste brusque dans ses bras et la déposa dans sa cabine en prenant bien soin de la fermer à clé. Kassandra s'agitait en claquant à la porte et en lui criant de l'ouvrir mais rien à faire Jack ne la sortirait pas de la avant un bon moment. Elle aurait eu beau mettre la cabine en désordre il ne serait pas venue. Après environ 20 minutes à crier après Jack Kassandra pris un journal qui traînait sur le bureau de Jack et alla s'asseoir sur le lit de la petite cabine. Elle feuilleta le journal et décida de s'arrêter sur une page au hasard.

_18 mai 1721_

_Aujourd'hui même, 18 mai, j'ai fait une demande de mariage à Sarah et deviné se qu'elle à dit? Oui. Nous voulons nous marier le plus tôt possible environ vers le mois d'août. Je n'aurais jamais crue que je l'épouserais un jour. Sans plus tarder je retourne à mes occupations personnelles. J'ai quand même une sœur donc je dois veillée._

Kassandra continua à tourner les pages jusqu'à temps ou elle s'arrêta sur une qui lui semblait bien étrange.

_24 juin 1721_

_Sa fait plus d'un mois que nous sommes fiancé. Mais je crois bien que je devrai retarder le mariage d'une coupe de mois. Il y a peu de temps lors d'un voyage en mer un homme dénommer Davy Jones m'a fait une offre et je l'ai accepté. J'aurai le bateau le plus rapide des caraïbes et je pourrai jour aux pirates et pouvoir trouver de l'argent pour commencé une nouvelle vie avec la merveilleuse Sarah James. Je sais que je devrai lui mentir pour pouvoir le faire mais je veux son bien. Elle comprendra sûrement dans plusieurs années. Je fais sa pour ne pas nous ramassé pauvre et condamné à le rester toute notre vie. Demain je lui dirai que je dois partir car j'ai eu un travail entend que marchand sur un navire et c'est pour sa que je devrai partir quelque mois. Brillant comme idée._

Kassandra retenait son souffre après se qu'elle venait de lire. Pourquoi avoir menti à sa fiancée seulement pour une telle raison. Elle voulait lire se qui s'était passé ensuite mais elle n'avait guerre assez de courage. Elle aimait mieux s'imaginer une suite que de la lire. Elle referma le journal et le remit à sa place. Elle se dit qu'elle le demanderait à jack un peu plus tard lorsqu'il ne lui en voudrait pas. Elle se rassit sur le lit en ramenant ses genoux à son menton et laissa place aux larmes qu'elle retenait depuis quelque temps.

_Alors sa vous à plus?_


	8. Explication

_Désolé si j'ai été longue mais en tout cas._

_J'ai poster, c'est tout se qui importe. je suis quand même arrivé à le poster. Aller je vous laisse lire_

**Chapitre 8 Explications **

Kassandra avait finit par s'endormir quand Jack entra quelques heures plus tard. Il s'avança vers elle et la secoua afin de la réveiller.

- Quoi? Dit la jeune fille d'une voix furieuse.

- Ont n'est arrivé.

- Arrivé ou?

- Tu verras. Maintenant dépêche toi à sortir du lit qu'ont puisse de renvoyer dans ton monde au plus vite.

- Comme sa vous voulez vous débarrasser de moi?

- Oui.

- J'aurais préféré rester chez moi avec vous. Depuis que nous sommes arrive, vous avez changé et je n'aime pas votre nouveau caractère.

- Alors tu devras t'y habituer.

- Mais…

- Il y a aucun mais qu tienne. Dépêche.

Kassandra se leva et sortit du lit et prenant bien soin de placer sa robe jaune dans un état convenable. Jack pris la petite par un bras et l'amena dans une chaloupe.

- Je reviens dans 2h et le bateau sois prêt à reprendre la mer à mon retour, cria Jack avant de commencer à ramer en direction de la cabane de Tia. Lorsque la chaloupe fut amarrée il descendit ainsi que la fillette. Il la repris par le bras et rentra dans la cabane.

- Jack Sparrow, dit Tia. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir aussi tôt. En plus tu nous emmènes de la compagnie.

- Se n'était pas un choix de l'accompagner mais un ordre, fit Kassandra en retirant son bras.

Tia sourit et Jack oublia la réplique faites par la fillette quelques minutes plutôt et repris.

- Tia, tu me débarrasse de cette peste au plus vite.

- Je ne suis pas une peste.

- Qui est t-elle? Demanda Tia.

- La fille de la dame où vous m'avez envoyer travailler en tans que domestique.

- Mais Jack, se n'est pas moi qui l'est apporter dans ce monde mais toi. Je ne peux rien n'y faire. Tu dois t'en débarrasser seul.

- Vous me prenez pour quoi? Une valise? Dit Kassandra. Pourquoi vous voulez tans vous débarrasser de moi?

- La ferme, dit Jack.

- Je ne me l'affermerai pas tans que je n'aurai réponse à mes questions.

Jack soupira et regarda Tia Dalma droit dans les yeux.

- Tia, je t'en supplie de me débarrasser au plus vite.

- Madame, fit Kassandra soudainement d'une voix douce. Vous êtes bien la dame sur la photo lorsque je suis née? Celle qui m'a remis cette bague que je porte au coup en me disant que sa me protègerais et qu'un jour je serais à quoi sa servirait.

- Ont voit que cette petite à une grande intelligence. C'est exacte Kassandra.

- Comment connaissez vous mon prénom.

- je connais tous.

- Non vous ne connaissez pas tous, dit Jack. Si vous connaisseriez tous vous serez comment me débarrasser de cette GARCE.

- Jack je ne peux pas t'aider. Toi seul connais la réponse. Tu as bien réussis ta mission. Alors tu sais comment la faire quitté.

- Je n'ai réussis aucune mission.

- Tu ne serais pas ici si rien ne serait été accompli.

- Mais quelle mission? Demanda Kassandra toujours hors sujet.

- Rien, lui répondit Jack.

- Je veux savoir.

- t'es trop jeune.

- c'est pas juste sa, je suis toujours trop jeune à tous. Si c'Est comme sa, vous, vous êtes toujours trop vieux pour savoir.

- Jack, reprit Tia. Vous avez réunit les deux moitié de l'élexcusse d'émeraude.

- Ou voulez vous en venir?

- Cette bague que vous portez au doigt?

- Oui? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a?

- Vous avez réunit la moitié avec celle que Kassandra porte.

- Sa veut dire que vous connaissiez tout depuis le début?

- Oui, je connaissais tout. Mais je ne pouvais t'en parlez.

- Mais pourquoi?

- c'était à toi de le découvrir non à moi de te le dire.

- Alors tant pis. Pendant qu'ont n'y est, renvois cette hypocrite d'où elle vient.

- Jack je te l'ai dit. C'est à toi de la renvoyer dans son monde je ne peux rien y faire. Tu la amener avec toi débrouille toi pour la renvoyer d'où elle vient.

- T'a même pas une petite idée de quelle piste je dois suivre?

- Non. Maintenant file je dois sortir.

- Tu dois sortir? Depuis quand tu sort?

- Depuis très rarement. Aller.

- Madame?

- Oui petite?

- Vous croyez que je vais rester toute une éternité avec lui?

- Je ne crois pas.

- Ouf.

Tia sourit puis les envoya dehors. Jack et Kassandra filèrent au navire pour reprendre la mer.

- Je crois que je sais se que je vais faire de toi.

- Quoi donc?

- Je vais te livrer à Davy Jones.

- c'est qui sa?

- Un méchant monsieur qui va te faire travailler sans arrêt et si tu ne fais pas se que tu lui dis, il va te battre.

- Vous mentez.

- Je ne dirais pas sa si je serais à ta place.

- Pourquoi?

- parce que tu ne connais pas tout.

Kassandra préféra ne rien dire. Elle se dirigea sur le rebord du bastingage ou s'assit en fixant l'horizon. Sa robe jaunâtre vile voltait autour d'elle. Ses cheveux emmêler attacher en natte se défaisait mais sa semblait lui être égale. Se qu'elle aurait voulu, se serait d'être chez elle dans sa chambre dans son lit. Soudain ses pensées furent interrompit par une présence masculine qui vint s'asseoir près d'elle. Elle ne se retourna même pas. Elle préférait rester seule.

- Alors, commença l'homme. Tu connais Jack?

- Qu'est que sa pourrait bien vous faire?

- Pas grand-chose.

- C'est ce que je pensais.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'une fillette de 6ans fait sur un tel bateau de pirate?

- J'ai 7ans. Si je serais vous répondre, je le ferais. Qui êtes vous?

- Je m'appelle Will Turner.

- Mais vous êtes le garçon de l'histoire de Jack!!!!!!

Will regarda la fillette voulant dire « de quel histoire tu parle ».

- Oups!!!! Je crois bien que vous ne savez pas très bien de se que je parle. Pas vrai?

- Exacte.

- Vous êtes forgerons n'est-ce pas?

- Si ont veux.

- Pourquoi si ont veux?

- parce que depuis déjà deux ans que je n'ai pas forger. Maintenant la marine royale est à notre recherche depuis 3mois. Mieux l'éviter. En plus de Davy Jones.

- Sa veux dire que si je suis sur ce navire, moi aussi je devrai d'ailleurs éviter les méchants?

- Exacte.

- pourquoi faut t-il qu'il m'attire toujours dans les beaux draps lui.

Will émit un petit rire avant de reprendre.

- Et toi, comment tu t'appelles?

- Kassandra Dionne.

- WILL TURNER, cria Elisabeth de la cabine.

- Le devoir m'appelle.

- Est-ce que c'est votre femme?

- Non, simplement ma fiancée.

- Et c'est pour quand le mariage?

- J'en sais rien.

- WILL, ARRÊTE DE PARLER ET VIENS ICI TOUTE SUITE ET C'EST UN ORDRE, lui recria Elisabeth.

Will lui adressa un sourire et couru à sa cabine voir Elisabeth avant qu'elle ne panique. Tans qu'à Kassandra, elle replongea son regard dans celui de la mer. Du haut du mat, Jack l'observait sans la quitter des yeux. Le ciel s'assombrissait peu à peu, jusqu'à temps ou il fit noir. La fillette n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Tans qu'à Jack, il marchait sans relâche d'un côté à l'autre de sa cabine. Après une bonne heure de marche dans sa propre cabine, il prit une chemise de lin qui traînait dans sa cabine et sortit sur le pont. Il se redit ou Kassandra était toujours et lui lança la chemise par la tête.

- Au cas où si tu déciderais de passer la nuit là.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire sa?

- Que tu sois assise sur le bastingage du bateau depuis plus de 7 heures.

- Temps que sa?

- Oui.

- Je crois bien que passer une nuit là serait bien mieux que de la passer avec vous.

Jack sourie puis retourna à sa cabine. Vers 2h, il retrouva la petite endormit sur le pont laissant la chemise qui lui avait prêté non loin d'elle. Il la pris dans ses bras et alla l'étendre sur le petit lit qui se trouvait dans sa cabine. L'enfant dormit jusqu'aux petites heures du matin puis se éveilla. Elle ouvrit la porte et alla retrouver l'équipage sur le pont. Son regard se posa sur le nain, Marty. Elle l'observait du regard en voulant dire, « pourquoi est t-il si petit ». Elle s'approcha de Marty.

- Monsieur?

- Quoi?

- Au juste vous ave quel âge?

- Moi, 32ans.

- Moi lorsque je vais avoir 32 ans, est-ce que je vais être aussi petite ou je vais encore grandir?

- J'en sais rien moi.

- Mais vous pourquoi êtes vous toute petit?

- Ont ne me traite pas de petit.

- Sa ne répond pas à ma question.

- Parce que je suis un nain?

- Comme dans blanche neige et les 7 nains?

- Dans quoi?

- Dans blanche neige et les 7 nains.

- Qu'est-ce que sais sa?

- Un conte d'enfant, fit la voix de Jack non loin.

- Un conte? Et voilà que tu me compares au nain d'un conte.

- Mais pourtant c'est vrai. Les 7 nains qui aide Blanche Neige son…euh… petit.

- Kassandra? Dit Jack d'une voix forte.

- Oui monsieur Sparrow?

- Vas jouer ailleurs et laisse Marty travailler.

- Et ou voulez-vous que j'aille à par sur le navire?

- À un autre endroit sur le navire.

- D'accord, je vais aller voir le vieux barbu, dit t-elle en s'éloignant de Jack.

- J'ai pas finis avec elle, soupira t-il.

_Alors, comment vous avez trouvé?_

_Je vous promet rien pour la semaine prochaine mais je vous promet que le prochai seras le plus long que j'aurai écrit jusqu'ici. Le neuvième risque de s'appeler Ah non!!!!!!!Pas lui!!!!!!!, si je ne change pas d'idée bien entendue. Je n'ai pas terminé de l'écrire mais je dois avouer ou que je suis rendue c'est mon préféré lui et le cinquième. une chose est certaine je ne vous ferez pas attendre deux moi c'est une promesse. Ah, peut-être 1mois et 30jours? inquièter vous pas je suis pas trop sadique. Dans les trois semaines avenir il devrait arriver. Peut-être une, deux ou trois, mais pas plus. _

Alors je vous laisse sur un seul mot REVIEWS

Syrrianna


End file.
